Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Balinka
Summary: Tobias est un trentenaire qui s'occupe d'un ranch dans le Montana et, en rentrant chez lui, il va venir en aide à une très belle jeune fille en détresse. Fourtris bien sûr :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :).**  
 **Je vous invite dans un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup le temps d'une fic courte.**  
 **J'espère que cela vous plaira également.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tobias.

Je sors de ma maison en m'étirant longuement. Le soleil n'est pas encore bien haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il est encore très tôt mais depuis ce temps, je suis habitué.  
J'aime me lever de bonne heure, profiter de la fraîcheur ambiante avant que la chaleur de l'été nous écrase.

Être mon propre patron me permet ce luxe... Travailler quand je le souhaite et comme je le souhaite. Chaque jour, je profite du silence de l'endroit, à peine perturbé par les oiseaux et les animaux se trouvant dans les bâtiments et pâtures autour de la maison.  
Je dois être l'un des rares trentenaire à apprécier le calme de la campagne, aimer voir des plaines à perte de vue et ne croiser personne, parfois pendant plusieurs jours.

J'ai repris le ranch de mes parents il y a 10 ans maintenant. Il se trouve dans le Montana, à 20 minutes d'Helena, la capitale de l'Etat. Je suis à la tête d'un élevage de vaches et de chevaux avec mon ami Zeke comme associé. Il s'occupe des vaches et des cultures tandis que moi, je gère la partie équestre. J'élève, éduque, travaille et revends certains chevaux à qui en veut. Parfois, on m'en amène qui sont réputés comme dangereux et je leur redonne une seconde chance. J'ai dû savoir monter à cheval avant de savoir marcher alors dresser les chevaux est comme une seconde nature pour moi.

Shauna, mon amie et compagne de Zeke gère les trois chambres d'hôtes qui se trouvent dans une maison annexe à quelques mètres de ma propre habitation. C'est un projet que l'on vient de mettre en place. En plus de cela, nous proposons quelques sorties à cheval.

Mais je suis bien trop asocial pour emmener des touristes en balade dans les terres environnantes. C'est souvent Shauna qui s'en occupe car c'est une excellente cavalière. Elle est bien plus avenante que moi et plus à même pour gérer la relation avec le client.

Comme chaque matin, je commence ma journée par nourrir les chevaux et voir si tout va bien. Je caresse le poulain né la semaine dernière pendant que sa mère engloutit sa ration de granulés puis je me dirige vers une des pâtures où se trouve Dauntless Boy, le cheval qui m'accompagne dans toutes mes activités.  
C'est un superbe paint horse pie marron et blanc, l'une des nombreuses races que compte notre pays. Il vient à ma rencontre en hennissant dès qu'il me voit.

« Salut Boy. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon ami ? »  
Mon bel étalon se contente de fouiller les poches de mon jeans, espérant y trouver une ou deux friandises.  
Je lui passe son licol, le récompense et nous sortons de l'enclos pour le harnacher. La journée peut commencer...

….

Pov Tris

« Wanna hear your beeeeeeeeatiiiiiiiing heart tonight, Before the bleeeeeeding sun comes alive... »  
Je connais cette chanson par cœur et je profite d'être seule en voiture pour la chanter à tue-tête et aussi fort que possible.  
Cela doit être la centième fois que je la fais passer depuis que je suis sur la route mais je ne m'en lasse absolument pas.  
Je descends manuellement la vitre de ma vieille voiture afin de profiter de l'air un peu plus frais de l'extérieur.  
Le Montana est un Etat bien plus chaud que l'Illinois à la même saison mais cela reste encore supportable.  
Je regarde mon GPS qui m'indique qu'il me reste encore pas loin de 10h de route pour arriver à destination. Il me reste vraiment peu de trajet compte tenu du fait que je viens déjà de passer vingt heures sur la route.

J'ai quitté mon Chicago natal mercredi matin et nous sommes vendredi midi. Si tout se passe comme prévu, demain, je serais à Seattle pour commencer cette nouvelle vie que j'attendais tant.  
Ma ville de naissance me manque déjà affreusement mais je devais partir, je n'avais pas le choix. La totalité de ma vie tient à l'arrière de cette voiture et c'est vraiment peu de choses pour une jeune femme de 28 ans mais je m'en moque. J'ai décidé de quitter Chicago pour démarrer une nouvelle vie et moins mon passé m'encombrera et plus vite je pourrais aller de l'avant.

Seulement, ma voiture ne semble pas du même avis puisqu'elle vient de décider de faire des siennes en perdant de la puissance et laisse maintenant échapper de la fumée depuis le capot. Je gare la voiture sur le bas côté pour ne pas gêner la circulation.

« Et merde ! Fais chier ! »  
Je coupe le contact et sort de l'habitacle. Lorsque l'on ne roule pas, la chaleur est bien plus écrasante et l'air que je respire me semble brûlant. Je claque violemment ma portière et vais soulever le capot avec un geste rapide et plein de colère.  
Une vague de fumée m'arrive en plein visage, me faisant tousser. Mes connaissances en mécanique sont totalement nulles. Mon truc, ce sont les chiffres et rien d'autres. Je suis donc totalement incapable d'identifier le problème, ni même évaluer si les choses sont graves ou pas.

« Sérieusement, tu étais obligée de me lâcher maintenant ?! Tu ne pouvais pas au moins tenir jusqu'à Seattle avant de rendre l'âme ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois rien à part des champs et des près à perte de vue.

« Fabuleux ! Et nous sommes perdus au beau milieu de nulle part, sans connaître personne et... »  
Je regarde mon téléphone.

« Sans réseau en plus de cela ! »

Je soupire en me tenant l'arrête du nez puis je regarde le ciel.

« Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez souffert pour l'instant ? C'était trop dur de me laisser tranquille pendant 72h sans que rien ne m'arrive ?! »

Je réfléchis aux options qui s'offre à moi. Soit j'attends sagement que quelqu'un s'arrête pour m'aider mais vu le trafic, je risque de finir comme repas pour les charognards du coin, soit je marche jusqu'à la ville la plus proche... sans vraiment savoir où elle se trouve.

Ma situation n'est enviable dans aucun des cas... Je décide donc de me mettre en route car au moins, je n'attendrais pas de manière passive que les choses s'arrangent pour moi.  
J'ouvre le coffre de ma voiture, prends les deux énormes valises à roulette qui s'y trouve. Après les avoir posé sur le sol, je saisis mon sac à main puis ferme la voiture à clé.  
Mes chaussures ne sont pas faites pour marcher pendant de longues minutes mais on fera avec. S'il me reste un peu de chance dans mon existence minable, peut être que mes pieds tiendront jusqu'à destination.  
C'est ainsi que je me mets en route, mon sac en bandoulière et une poignet dans chaque main. Advienne que pourra.

POV Tobias.

Je monte dans ma voiture vers 16h45. Georges, le vendeur d'aliments pour animaux de notre ville m'a parlé pendant presque 1h30 puis j'ai croisé Uriah qui m'a proposé un café au bar du coin. Marlène, sa femme depuis peu, y sert les meilleurs cafés de tout l'Etat, si ce n'est du pays. Je pense sincèrement que les talents culinaires de Marlène ne sont pas suffisamment mis en avant dans cette structure où elle ne peut pas faire ce qu'elle veut, comme elle le veut. Mais trouver du travail n'est pas une chose facile dans notre secteur alors elle s'estime heureuse de pouvoir travailler dans la même ville que son mari.

Je fais signe à Tori, la vétérinaire, qui sort de son cabinet puis je prends la direction de mon ranch. Je connais cette route par cœur depuis le temps alors je laisse souvent mes pensées vagabonder quand je suis au volant. Je suis d'accord que c'est une chose dangereuse mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Soudain, mes yeux sont attirés par une personne se déplaçant en sens inverse de l'autre côté de la route. J'hésite un instant puis je fais demi-tour pour me mettre à sa hauteur. On ne peut pas dire qu'une jeune femme seule, tirant deux énormes valises et marchant avec des tongs en plein milieu de nul part soit une chose courante par ici.  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je fais demi-tour et vient me placer à sa hauteur.  
J'ouvre la vitre côté passager. Je l'entends parler toute seule à coups de « voiture de merde...pieds de merde... vie merdique... » Bref, de la grande poésie.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »  
Elle sursaute, signe qu'elle ne m'avait pas vraiment vu arriver. Je continue de rouler lentement pour la suivre car elle ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant.

Je l'admire un instant. Elle semble fatiguée et ses traits sont tirés mais elle dégage une certaine beauté.

« Vous allez bien ? »  
« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, sinon... j'aurais du mal... à me mettre à marcher à nouveau. Vous savez où se trouve la prochaine grande ville ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

« Helena ? Hum 6km je dirais. »  
« Merci. »

Elle soupire lourdement mais continue de marcher.

« Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ? »

Pas de réponse. Je vais encore me mêler d'une chose qui ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas laisser cette jeune femme, seule sur le bord de la route.  
J'accélère un peu et vient lui barrer la route avec mon pick-up. Je descends et vais à sa rencontre mais elle commence à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac pour en sortir un spray qu'elle tend devant elle pour se protéger.  
Je la regarde, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

« Vous pouvez ranger ça, je ne suis pas là pour vous agresser. J'aimerais juste pouvoir vous aider. Vous me semblez très fatiguée et complètement perdue, je me trompe ? »

J'essaye d'être le plus calme et confiant possible. Je m'en voudrais si elle venait à faire une mauvaise rencontre... Même si de son point de vue, je suis certainement LA mauvaise rencontre.

Je fais un pas en avant mais elle se tend d'avantage, sans baisser sa garde.

« Ne m'approchez pas. Remontez dans votre voiture et laissez moi aller en ville. »  
« Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Vous pensez que je vais vous attacher dans la benne du pick-up et vous séquestrer avant de sauvagement vous tuer mais ce n'est pas le semblez vraiment épuisé. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Elle me fixe longuement puis baisse doucement son bras et lâche sa bombe lacrymo avant de s'asseoir sur le haut de l'une de ses valises.

« Ma voiture est en panne quelque part là-bas... Je ne sais plus trop où » dit-elle en tendant son bras vers l'arrière pour me montrer la direction. « Mon téléphone ne capte pas et je... Oui, je suis épuisée. » Elle baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds. Je fais de même et vois qu'ils sont en sang.

« Souhaitez-vous un peu d'aide ? »

Elle hoche la tête mais ne me regarde pas vraiment.

« Il faudrait que je trouve un garage pour ma voiture et une chambre pour la nuit.. »  
« Pour le garage, mon ami Uriah est mécanicien. Il pourra regarder votre voiture dès lundi. Par contre, il y a un gros concours équestre ce week-end et le seul hôtel de la ville est complet depuis des mois. »  
Elle lève les bras au ciel.

« Fabuleux ! Je commence mon nouveau travail lundi et si je ne me présente pas... Quelle poisse. » Elle semble vraiment attristée par cette nouvelle et c'est compréhensible.  
« Je vous propose d'aller chercher votre voiture. On l'attache au pick-up et nous la déposons au garage. Ensuite, vous allez sûrement trouver cela bizarre mais j'ai quelques chambres à louer chez moi.. Si vous... voulez y passer la nuit. »

Pour appuyer mes dires, je lui sors une des nombreuses cartes de visite présentes dans la boite à gants. Shauna a insisté pour que j'en fasse imprimer quelques unes. Je ne pensais pas que cela servirait maintenant.

Elle la prend et l'analyse longuement avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« Je suppose que vous êtes la meilleure alternative que j'ai pour ce soir... »  
« J'en suis désolé. »

« ce n'est pas de votre faute... Au fait, je m'appelle Tris Prior. »  
« Tobias Eaton. »

Je lui tends ma main, elle la serre sans aucunes hésitations. Pour la première fois, je vois son sourire et je le trouve magnifique.  
Je m'avance vers elle pour prendre ses valises et cette fois, elle n'est pas sur la défensive. Je les cale entre la paroi de la benne et mes sacs de granulés pour chevaux puis l'invite à monter à côté de moi. Une fois la voiture en route, je la vois se détendre, la tête contre le siège et les yeux légèrement clos.

Je retrouve sa voiture très facilement. Je me place juste devant puis je descends pour l'arrimer à l'anneau arrière de mon véhicule avec les chaînes que j'ai toujours au cas où. Elle prend place au volant de sa voiture et nous retournons en ville le plus prudemment possible.

….

POV Tris.

J'étais méfiante quand ce Tobias a garé sa voiture devant moi. A Chicago, ce type de comportement est rarement pour nous aider mais plutôt pour nous importuner. Mais quelque chose m'a laissé entendre qu'il ne me ferait rien. Il est certes, très imposant physiquement mais je n'ai pas vu une once de colère et de méchanceté dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.  
Et puis j'étais épuisée et quand il m'a annoncé que j'étais encore loin de la ville, je me suis vue en très mauvaise posture avant même d'arriver à destination. J'ai donc décidé d'accepter son aide, comme si c'était un coup de pouce du destin.  
Nous nous garons devant l'entrée du garage et un grand gars à la peau dorée s'avance vers Tobias. Je sors de la voiture et vais à leur rencontre.

« Tris, je te présente Uriah, un bon ami. Uriah, voici Tris. »  
« Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. Ce n'est pas souvent que Tobias sauve des demoiselles en détresse mais quand il le fait, il choisi la demoiselle avec beaucoup de goût. »

« euh... Merci. » dis-je en rougissant. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça.  
« Uriah ! » le reprit Tobias, visiblement agacé par son commentaire.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié que je n'ai pas le droit de constater qu'une femme est jolie. »  
« On est là pour la voiture Uriah... » dit Tobias avec un regard sombre.

« Détache-la, on va la pousser à l'intérieur. »  
Les deux hommes s'exécutent puis Uriah fait le tour de ma voiture, admiratif.  
« Whoua, Tris, cette voiture est collector. »  
« C'était celle de mon père. Il a eu du mal à me la laisser pour un modèle plus récent. »

« Ton père a bon goût... J'espère pouvoir te la réparer rapidement. »  
« Tu pourrais y regarder ce soir ? Ou demain ? » demande-je, pleine d'espoir.

« Je vais faire mon possible. Je dois encore finir celle-là » Il me montre une voiture du doigt. « car son propriétaire vient la chercher demain matin. Mais ensuite, je m'attaque à la tienne. »  
« Merci beaucoup Uriah. »  
« Ne me remercie pas sans savoir ce qu'elle a... Au fait, tu as un endroit pour dormir ? De la famille dans le coin peut être ? »

« Hum, non, pas de famille et je... »  
« Elle va occuper l'une des chambres à la maison. » intervint Tobias.  
« Intéressant » répondit Uriah en regardant longuement Tobias. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement de son ami.

….

Le trajet jusque chez Tobias se fait dans un silence confortable. J'admire le paysage sous le soleil qui décline doucement. Nous tournons dans un petit chemin poussiéreux où deux maisons et divers bâtiments se trouvent un peu plus loin.

« C'est chez toi ? »  
« Oui » répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

Certains chevaux galopent au passage de la voiture, d'autres nous regardent, intéressés. Cet endroit est à 1000 lieux de ma vie à Chicago.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs bruns vient à notre rencontre alors que Tobias arrête sa voiture devant l'une des maisons.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes avec ta femme ? »  
« Ma quoi ? » Il me regarde en grimaçant. « Non, Shauna n'est pas ma femme. C'est la belle-soeur d'Uriah. »

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers elle.

«Laisse-moi deviner... Uriah t'a appelé... »

« Bien sûr qu'il m'a appelé puisque tu ne l'as pas fait pour me prévenir. »

Elle semble un peu en colère et j'en suis sûrement la cause.  
« euh... Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Tobias, ramène-moi à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, je vais me débrouiller... »

Shauna soupire.  
« Je m'excuse, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Shauna et je m'occupe de la partie touristique du ranch. »  
Elle me tend la main en souriant. Je la saisis et la secoue.

« Tris... »  
« Ce n'est pas contre toi Tris mais Tobias ne gère pas les chambres d'hôtes et il se trouve qu'elles sont toutes occupées à cause du concours de rodéo de ce week-end. »

J'allais répondre mais Tobias me prend de court.

« C'est bon Shauna, il y a une deuxième chambre chez moi. Je la laisserais à Tris. Tu peux lui montrer pendant que je vide ma voiture ? Merci. »

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son amie et va charger un sac sur son épaule puis il se dirige vers les bâtiments à droite de la maison, nous laissant Shauna et moi.

« Shauna, je ne veux pas déranger. Tobias ne m'avait pas dit que les chambres d'hôtes étaient prises. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas accepté sa proposition»  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est lui tout craché. On ne sait jamais vraiment où l'attendre... Viens, je vais t'aider à t'installer. » dit-elle en me montrant le chemin pour entrer dans la maison.

 **Alors? vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou on stoppe là? Donnez moi votre avis ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou.**  
 **Whaou, quel accueil pour cette histoire! On dirait que ce petit voyage au pays des cowboys et des chevaux vous plait. Cela me touche beaucoup. Merci pour vous très nombreux retour.**  
 **Cette fic n'est pas destinée à être super longue mais si vous voulez voir certaines situations, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai une idée générale comme toujours mais pour le coup, j'écris au fur et à mesure.**

 **Douby08= J'ai beaucoup regardé Heartland au début de la série. J'ai vu qu'elle était sur Netflix il n'y a pas longtemps, il faudrait que je rattrape mon retard... Pour moi, ce ranch est celui où j'aimerais me rendre un jour donc je m'en suis inspirée pour le ranch de cette fic sauf que Tobias a une écurie plus grande et une grange rénovée comme chambre d'hôtes lol**  
 **Momo= Je rêve de visiter ce coin paumé un jour ^^! Les paysages sont tellement sublimes. Bien vu pour la chanson. J'adore faire des petits clins d'œil à Divergent.**  
 **Lucie= Il existe une fic en anglais sur ce site dans le même univers. ça doit être la seule histoire anglophone que j'ai pris le temps de lire avec google traduction. Je la trouve vraiment sympa si le cœur t'en dit et je pense que je la relirais après avoir fini celle-ci.**

 **Merci a V. Roth pour avoir crée ces supers personnages!**

POV Tris

Avant de partir, Shauna me montre la salle de bain et me signifie que le repas de ce soir est prêt à être réchauffé dans le frigo.  
Je monte ou plutôt, je traîne mes valises dans l'escalier puis décide de prendre une douche. La journée a été éprouvante pour moi et me relaxer sous l'eau pendant un instant me fera du bien. Juste après, je soigne les petites plaies sur mes pieds comme je le peux et enfile un short en jeans et un débardeur gris.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombe nez à nez avec Tobias, couvert de poussière et de petits morceaux de paille et de foin coincés dans les mailles de ses vêtements. Je vois ses yeux naviguer sur mon corps et je sens la chaleur envahir mes joues.

« Oh... euh... Shauna m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain. » dis-je, embarrassée.  
Il me sourit. J'admire son sourire et je prends conscience du charme que dégage mon hôte. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

« Elle a eu raison. Tu as eu un après-midi assez éprouvant alors fais comme si tu étais chez toi. »

« Merci. Veux-tu que je fasse réchauffer le repas de Shauna pendant que tu te changes ? » propose-je.  
« J'apprécierais, je meurs de faim. Merci Tris.»

…

Je mets un peu de temps à prendre mes marques dans la cuisine. Elle n'est pas bien grande, possède une grande table ronde en son centre et je suppose que la vue doit être magnifique lorsqu'il fait jour. La maison en elle-même est chaleureuse et doit être typique des vieux ranchs avec beaucoup de bois ça et là. Sauf qu'ici, certaines pièces comme la cuisine ont été peinte avec des couleurs claires. Je mets la table, baisse un peu le gaz pour éviter que le repas ne crame et m'attelle à la vaisselle en attendant que Tobias montre le bout de son nez.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire la vaisselle. »  
Je me retourne, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il est appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, habillé dans un jogging et un tee-shirt blanc.

« Sans toi je serais sûrement encore entrain de marcher le long d'une route sans vraiment savoir où je dois aller alors je peux bien faire la vaisselle.. »  
Il rigole puis prends l'une des casseroles pour nous servir. Nous prenons place, l'un en face de l'autre et commençons notre repas.

« Alors, tu venais d'où avant de tomber en panne ? »  
« Chicago et j'allais à Seattle pour du travail... S'ils veulent encore de moi... »

« Si Uriah avait pu réparer ta voiture tout de suite, il l'aurait fait... »  
« Oh, je ne lui en veux pas... J'aurais dû juste vendre cette voiture il y a longtemps déjà. »

« Ou il aurait fallu que tu prennes l'avion. »  
« J'aurais aimé mais je n'avais pas le budget pour un billet d'avion. Tout s'est fait... rapidement.»

Il me sourit, compréhensif.

« Au fait, merci de m'aider comme tu le fais... Tu ne me connais pas et... J'apprécie ton geste même si je ne t'ai pas accueilli du mieux possible tout à l'heure. »  
Il rigole.  
« J'aurais pu être un fou qui voulait s'en prendre aux jeunes femmes en détresse, tu as eu raison de te méfier... Et tu fais quoi comme job ? »

« J'avais accepté un poste comme assistante comptable à Seattle.»  
« J'admire ton amour pour les chiffres ! Je suis totalement nul à ce niveau. »

Nous rions à son aveu.  
« Donc tu gères ce ranch seul ? »  
« J'essaye oui...Zeke, le petit-ami de Shauna est devenu mon associé depuis peu. C'est une sorte d'héritage familial alors je fais ce que je peux pour le maintenir à flot. »

« C'est une bonne idée les chambres d'hôtes... »  
« Je l'espère. Nous verrons bien. »

Son visage se ferme pendant un instant. Il est comme perdu dans ses pensées puis il revient parmi nous.

« Tu veux encore un peu de purée? » demanda-t-il  
"Non merci. Shauna te prépare tout tes repas?"  
"Seulement quand elle a le temps. Elle me couve comme un enfant parfois mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je déteste cuisiner."

Je lui souris en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se lève, son assiette dans la main et la pose dans l'évier.

« Je vais t'aider avec tout ça et ensuite, j'irais me coucher. Je t'avoue que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir dormir pendant des jours entiers. »

« Je vais débarrasser, vas te coucher. Le garage n'ouvre pas avant 9h30 et Uriah doit me contacter quand il aura examiné la panne donc tu peux dormir autant que tu le souhaites. »  
« Merci pour cette information mais je tiens à t'aider un minimum. Et demain, si ma voiture ne peut pas être réparé, je chercherais un moyen de rejoindre Seattle rapidement. Je ne veux pas t'importuner plus longtemps. »

« Tu ne me gênes pas Tris... Au pire, tu m'aideras à nourrir les bêtes et nettoyer les boxes pour payer ton repas. »

Je grimace.

« Je suis une fille de la ville moi. Les seuls animaux que je croise sont au bout d'une laisse dans le parc de mon quartier... Et je n'ai même pas su m'occuper d'un poisson rouge. Par contre, je peux te préparer tes repas et aider Shauna si besoin. »

« Deal ! »

…..

Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, je suis éblouie par le petit rayon de soleil qui passe à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Je mets la main sur mon téléphone et me relève d'un bond en voyant qu'il est déjà 10h30. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi comme jamais ! Pas une fois j'ai été réveillé par des bruits parasites. Sûrement le grand avantage de la campagne.

Je fouille dans mon sac et trouve de quoi me vêtir : mon short en jeans, un débardeur bleu et une paire de baskets en toile. Je descends dans la cuisine et voit un petit mot posé sur la table.

 _Bien dormi marmotte ?_ _Café dans la thermo et tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards pour le petit-déjeuner. Fais comme chez toi. T_

Vu l'heure déjà tardive, je me contente de me verser un café et de prendre un fruit puis je vais m'installer sur le perron de la maison pour profiter du soleil et de la douce chaleur.  
Je m'installe dans la balancelle et déguste mon breuvage encore chaud. Un tracteur rouge arrive au loin. Je crois un instant que c'est Tobias mais plus il se rapproche et plus je constate que ce n'est pas lui.  
Le conducteur stoppe son énorme engin et en descend en sautant. Il vient dans ma direction, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Zeke. Je suis l'ami de Tobias. »  
Il frotte sa main sur son jeans et me la tend.

« Enchantée, je suis Tris. » dis je en la serrant avec le sourire.

« Oui, mon frère m'a expliqué la situation ce matin. C'est agréable d'avoir une présence féminine dans cette maison. Même si c'est pour quelques jours. »

« Vous parlez tous de ma présence ici comme si c'était un miracle ! »  
« Mais ça l'est ! Crois-moi. Tobias pourrait être le prétendant idéal pour la moitié de la ville mais il se terre dans son ranch 99% de son temps. On lui a déjà arrangé quelques rdv mais ça n'a jamais été bien loin.»

« Tiens en parlant du loup, le voici. » Dis-je en voyant Tobias arriver à cheval vers nous . Il stoppe sa monture marron et blanche devant nous puis descend rapidement avant de l'attacher à la rambarde.  
Il salue Zeke en lui serrant la main puis retire le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête avant de se diriger vers moi.

« Bonjour Tobias. Merci pour le café. » dis-je en montrant ma tasse. « Il en reste si tu en veux. »

« De rien. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais pour déjeuner. Je n'ai pas le temps de préparer quoique ce soit le matin. »

« Ouais, il préfère manger de l'avoine et du foin en même temps ses chevaux. » le taquina Zeke.

Mon hôte secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il disparaît ensuite dans la maison pour ressortir avec 2 tasses de café fumant. Il en tend une à son ami et prend place sur la balancelle à côté de moi, à distance respectable. J'en suis presque déçue.

« Tu as pu avoir des nouvelles de ma voiture ? »  
« Oui, Uriah n'a pas la pièce au garage, il doit la commander. Une histoire de voiture collector ou je ne sais trop quoi. Il espère l'avoir avant mardi soir pour réparer ta voiture mercredi dans la journée. »

Je laisse ma tête se poser contre le rebord de la balancelle et je soupire.  
« Merci... »  
« Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

Je tourne la tête vers Tobias et lui sourit.

« C'est gentil. Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler mon employeur lundi matin en espérant qu'il accepte de décaler le début de mon contrat... Quelle poisse. »  
« En attendant, vois le bon côté des choses Tris... Ce week-end, il y a un gros concours à Helena et tu as l'immense chance d'être tombé au milieu du meilleur groupe d'ami des environs ! Si cela te dit, on t'embarque avec nous demain pour voir la finale de barrel race et de rodéo. Ce sera l'occasion de faire un peu de tourisme... mais en mieux ! »

Je souris à Zeke.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mieux à faire pour le moment alors, c'est d'accord, je viendrais avec vous. »  
« Par contre, il faut que l'on te trouve une tenue plus... locale. Marlène doit avoir une carrure proche de la tienne, elle devrait avoir ça. »

« Oh euh... C'est gentil vraiment mais vous m'acceptez déjà parmi vous alors je ne vais pas abuser. »

« Je dirais à Shauna de t'attendre pour te ramener en ville ? Comme ça, tu pourras rentrer avec Tobias quand il viendra boire un coup ce soir. »

« Comme tu veux... euh... Tobias ? Tu en penses quoi ? »  
« Que je viens de me faire piéger comme un débutant... » dit-il en regardant son ami. Ce dernier lui envoie un baiser volant puis il se dirige vers la maison contenant les chambres d'hôtes. Shauna doit déjà être là-bas.

« Je suis désolée si ma présence t'oblige à changer tes plans. »  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir le soir alors Zeke en a profité car il sait très bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule en ville. »  
« Merci. Tu es comme mon ange gardien on dirait. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Oui mais les habits blancs ce n'était pas pratique pour travailler dans la poussière.»  
« Je comprends mieux. » dis-je en lui souriant.

Je regarde un instant son cheval. Je le trouve si paisible.

« Il s'appelle comment ? »  
« Dauntless Boy mais je l'appelle Boy. »

« Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai croisé un cheval, je devais avoir 10 ans et il a manqué de me bousculer. »  
« Et depuis, plus jamais ? »

« Il y en a rarement dans les rues de Chicago... Je peux... le toucher ? »  
« Oui, il aime bien que l'on s'occupe de lui. »

Je me lève et pose ma tasse sur l'appui de fenêtre puis me dirige prudemment sur Boy. Ce dernier relève la tête un peu brusquement ce qui me fait faire un pas en arrière. Je sens que Tobias s'approche de moi.  
« Il a juste été surpris pendant sa sieste. N'ai pas peur. A part mon ex, il n'a jamais attaqué personne. »

Je le regarde pour voir s'il était sérieux et cela semble le cas.  
« Elle l'avait mérité... enfin... C'est ce que m'a dit Zeke. » avoua-t-il en levant les épaules vers ses oreilles.

Il prend ma main et j'ai une sensation agréable qui me parcours le corps. Je me laisse guider et il la pose sur l'encolure de Boy. Il mime le geste avec moi puis me laisse le caresser timidement. C'est une sensation agréable et rapidement, je me détends et un large sourire envahit mon visage.

« Je dois avouer que j'aime bien... C'est vraiment doux.»

Je prends confiance petit à petit et mon geste est maintenant plus assuré à tel point que Boy en profite pour reprendre sa sieste.

POV Tobias.

La présence de Tris chez moi est assez perturbante. Quand je me suis arrêté pour l'aider, je ne pensais pas que je finirais par accepter et surtout apprécier sa présence chez moi.  
Alors, quand je la vois discuter avec Zeke, je suis presque heureux de voir que mon meilleur ami s'entend bien avec elle.  
Je la regarde maintenant caresser Boy avec tellement de douceur que je vois mon cheval s'endormir sous ses mains.  
En réalité, mon cheval n'accepte pas grand monde autour de lui. Il montre souvent son mécontentement quand les touristes veulent le caresser et va même jusqu'à être menaçant si la personne ne se recule pas. Uriah n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est mon double cheval tant nous avons des réactions similaires.

Ici, il a tout de suite accepté Tris à ses côtés et bizarrement, cela me fait chaud au cœur. J'aimerais apprendre à la connaître un peu plus et pour cela, je dois passer du temps avec elle.

« ça te dirait d'essayer ? »  
« De faire quoi ? »

« Monter à cheval ! »

« Oh... euh, je ne suis pas certaine d'être douée pour ce genre de choses. » répondit-elle avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

« Crois-moi, si la horde de touristes qui vient séjourner ici est en mesure de tenir sur un cheval alors qu'ils en ont jamais croisé de leur vie, cela veut dire que c'est amplement dans tes cordes. »

Je la vois réfléchir mais je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de penser à une réponse négative.  
« Tu as bien un jeans qui traîne dans tes grosses valises ? »  
« Oui. »

« Parfait, je te laisse 10 min pour aller te changer. Cela me donne le temps de remettre Boy au pré et de te ramener ton cheval. Je serais dans le bâtiment là-bas » dis-je en lui montrant du doigt.  
« Okay mais je te préviens. Ce sera à tes risques et périls. »  
« J'accepte le défi. »

…...

Tris est en selle sur Amity dit Amy depuis 20 min. Je lui ai donné les indications pour les demandes de base comme avancer, s'arrêter et changer de direction. Je l'ai tenu en longe le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques puis je la laisse se familiariser avec la nouveauté. Amy est la jument des débutants par excellence. Rien ne semble la perturber et elle accepte les erreurs du cavalier avec beaucoup de tolérance.

« C'est bien Tris. Retourne faire le slalom une dernière fois. » crie-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.  
« Ben ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. » dit Zeke en venant s'appuyer sur la lice de la carrière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zeke ? »  
« Toi, donnant un cours d'équitation alors que tu t'y refuses avec les personnes qui viennent en vacances ici... »

« J'ai donné des cours à Shauna ! Et Marlène aussi ! »

« Shauna ne me supportait pas comme professeur et Marlène n'a pas la chance d'avoir un mari qui soit suffisamment patient pour le faire. Tu n'aides que les personnes qui comptent pour toi... »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Donc lâche moi avec ça maintenant. » dis-je fermement  
« Très bien mon pote... » Zeke fait mine de s'en aller mais il revient vers moi. « Au fait Tobias, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu sourire de la sorte depuis un moment... Et c'est vraiment agréable à voir. »

« Zeeeeekkkkke ! Retourne dans tes champs et fou moi la paix ! »

…...

Comme à mon habitude, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et je suis le dernier de notre groupe d'ami à franchir le seuil de la porte du bar où travaille Marlène. Je me penche au-dessus du bar pour l'embrasser sur la joue la plus proche. Ce soir est l'une des plus grosses soirées pour le bar alors tout le personnel a été réquisitionné. Uriah me fait signe du fond du bar.  
Je les rejoins et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Tris.

« Allez Tris, montre à Tobias ton nouveau look. »

Elle se lève et un tour sur elle-même. Marlène lui a trouvé une chemise bleue claire pour aller avec son jeans et une paire de bottes marron. Ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, tombent sur ses épaules avec grâce.

« Il ne te manque plus qu'un chapeau et tu seras une vraie cow-girl. »  
« On lui en trouvera bien un demain sur le site du concours. »

« Shauna... Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la mode à Seattle. »  
« Justement, tu la lanceras. » rigola-t-elle.

Je m'installe sur la dernière chaise restante. Elle est dos à la petite scène et cela ne me dérange pas. La danse country, ou même la danse tout court ne m'a jamais attiré.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi cette soirée est si importante pour la ville ? » demande Tris.  
« Et bien, il y a énormément de monde pour le concours donc beaucoup de manifestations autour de l'événement. Cette soirée en est une ! Les boissons sont à un prix unique, il y a des démonstrations de danse country, les meilleurs cavaliers sont présents et on peut manger pleins de pancakes et de savoureux gâteaux au chocolat » expliqua Uriah, toujours très heureux quand il s'agit de manger.

« Effectivement, si nous pouvons manger des pancakes sans culpabiliser, il aurait été dommage que je loupe ce moment ! » dit Tris en se frottant les mains.  
« Uriah, je crois que l'on vient de trouver ton double au féminin » intervint Zeke en riant.

Le cadet des Pedrad tend ses deux mains à Tris. Elle s'empresse de frapper dedans.  
« Je vais chercher les pancakes et en profiter pour embrasser ma sublime femme ! »

Uriah se leva et disparaît au milieu de la foule.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, plusieurs assiettes de pancakes ont été engloutit. Nous discutons de beaucoup de choses. Tris se renseigne sur les chevaux et semble intéressée pour partir en balade aussi vite que possible. Cela me met du baume au cœur de savoir que je vais passer un peu de temps avec elle. J'aime vraiment sa compagnie.

« Et toi Tris ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu fais quoi ?» questionna Uriah.  
« Wow, tout ça ! Tu es de la police ? » plaisanta-t-elle.  
« C'est Uriah ! » dit Zeke.

« Je viens de Chicago et j'allais à Seattle. J'avais trouvé un emploi dans une grande entreprise en tant qu'assistante comptable! »

« hey Tobias, elle pourrait t'aider ?! » dit Uriah comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.  
« ça va aller Uriah ! » Je lui lance un regard noir. Mes affaires ne regardent que moi.

Tris me regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais ne relève pas.  
« Et ça t'a pris comme ça de faire plusieurs jours de voiture pour aller à Seattle ? » demanda Shauna.  
« Disons que mon départ était un peu... précipité » avoua-t-elle en regardant le fond de son verre. « la voiture était le moyen le plus économique que j'avais. »

Je remarque une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache autre chose mais je ne relève pas.

Le volume de la musique augmente progressivement puis un groupe de danseur arrive sur la petite scène improvisée. Plusieurs personnes se lèvent, dont Uriah et tout le monde commence à danser... Mon calvaire vient de débuter...

…..

POV Tris.

Je me suis fais embarquée sur la piste de danse par Uriah et Zeke. J'ai essayé de suivre le rythme mais les pas n'étaient vraiment pas faciles. Mais ça fait rien puisque je ne m'étais pas amusée comme cela depuis un moment.

Je ne vois pas la soirée passer et j'apprécie le fait que Zeke m'ait invité à me joindre à eux. Même si je n'ai pas pu discuter beaucoup avec Marlène, je trouve que ce groupe d'ami est vraiment sympa.

Nous rentrons silencieusement chez Tobias. Contre toute attente, ce dernier me propose d'aller me coucher pendant qu'il prend la direction des écuries.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? » demande-je en me mordant la lèvre. J'apprécie beaucoup sa présence et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le quitter ce soir.

Il me sourit.

« Oui, viens. »

J'accélère le pas pour me trouver à sa hauteur et nous marchons vers l'écurie dans la pénombre.

« Tu es resté toute la soirée assis mais tu as pu décompresser un peu ? »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans des soirées pour décompresser. Partir seul avec mon cheval me permet de me changer les idées. Mais c'était rigolo de te voir danser.. enfin essayer. »

« Heyy, je ne te permets pas de te moquer ! » dis-je en lui frappant doucement le bras.

« Attention, la touriste qui débarque dans notre ville ! Heureusement que vous étiez plusieurs dans ce cas, tu es presque passée inaperçue... »

« Crois-moi, si l'occasion se présente de danser à nouveau, je te forcerais à venir avec moi et on verra lequel de nous deux passera le plus inaperçu ! » dis-je faussement outrée.

« Okay ! Il n'y a plus de soirée danse country au bar avant des mois. J'espère pour toi que tu auras atteins ta destination finale avant ça. »  
« Tu t'en tires bien. »

Il ouvre la porte et plusieurs chevaux hennissent en nous voyant. Il doit y avoir environ 10 boxes ici et un escalier qui conduit au grenier.

« Ils sont tous à toi ? »  
« Presque. Les deux chevaux gris au fond sont ici pour être travaillés, en face, tu as deux juments prêtes à mettre bas et les autres sont des chevaux que je dois travailler pour les mettre en vente puisque c'est une partie de mon activité. »

Je le vois scruter chacun de ses pensionnaires puis son visage change.

« D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Sweet Candor... » dit-il inquiet.

Il marche d'un pas rapide vers le boxe de la jument, moi dans ses traces et nous constatons que la jument est couchée dans son boxe, respirant fortement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je crois que nous allons avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille chevaux. » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte du boxe et en se mettant à côté de la future maman.

« Elle va avoir son poulain ?!»  
« Certainement... Tu devrais aller te coucher... Je dois rester là et la nuit peut être longue. »

« Tu es fou ? Je reste avec toi ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ce poulain avant tout le monde. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai ! »

Voilà comment, grâce à cet heureux événement, je vais avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire avec cet homme qui m'intrigue tant.

Pov Tobias.

J'ai dû donner un coup de main à Sweet Candor pour sa mise bas. Tris s'est rapidement mis à genou au niveau de sa tête pour la caresser et lui parler longuement. Je ne sais pas si cela a aidé la jument mais j'ai été impressionné de voir que cette citadine pur jus n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de me proposer son aide, quitte à devoir s'accroupir dans de la paille sale et avoir les mains crasseuses à force de caresser la jument.

C'est ainsi qu'un magnifique poulain doré au crins noirs est né vers 3h du matin. Je suis toujours heureux de ces naissances. C'est aussi pour cela que j'aime mon métier mais partager cela avec Tris apporte une dimension différente aux choses.  
La voir émerveillée de la sorte me rend heureux. Oui, c'est ça. En l'espace de 24h, Tris aura réussi à me rendre heureux, juste en étant présente dans mon environnement et clairement, je pensais que c'était un challenge que personne ne pouvait relever jusqu'à maintenant.  
Je vérifie qu'ils vont bien tout les deux puis je lui prends la main pour l'inciter à me suivre en dehors du boxe.  
Comme lors de sa rencontre avec Boy, je ressens quelque chose en la touchant. Une sensation très agréable et que je voudrais pouvoir sentir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Nous restons un instant, appuyé contre la paroi de box à les regarder interagir. Je n'ai pas lâché sa main et elle ne cherche pas à la retirer.

« Ils sont trop mignons... Je pourrais les regarder des heures. »  
« Tu sais qu'il y a des éleveurs qui n'ont jamais vu de naissances ?! Et toi, tu n'as jamais vu un cheval de ta vie et tu en vois une alors que tu es ici depuis 24h. »

Tris sent mon regard sur elle alors elle me fait face.

« Merci pour ce moment Tobias. Il est magique. »

Je lui souris et me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux gris. Elle ne détourne pas le regard alors j'essaye d'être un peu courageux et me penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tris ne bouge pas et j'ai l'impression que son regard m'en demande plus, ce que je fais.  
Je capture ses lèvres avec un peu plus de force et surtout d'envie. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches puis dans mon dos au moment où je l'attire un peu plus contre moi. Je cale son visage entre mes mains et savoure le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes à chaque instant.  
Elle fini par faire cesser notre baiser en se reculant légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, je... » tente-je de m'excuser.  
« Tobias » Elle pose sa main sur mon bras. « J'en avais envie également... »

Je réponds à son sourire.

« Donc tout va bien ? » demande-je avec espoir.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Je lui souris timidement. Je prends alors conscience que je suis entrain de tomber sous le charme d'une fille que je ne reverrais certainement jamais... Je sais que je vais morfler quand elle partira mais quelque chose me pousse à profiter de sa présence au maximum.

…

J'ai raccompagné Tris à sa chambre. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas à côté de la mienne. Je me sens un peu gauche car je ne sais pas si je peux l'embrasser à nouveau ou si ce baiser dans la grange était juste un moment d'égarement ou peut être même qu'elle a été déçue et qu'elle ne veut pas recommencer ?

« Tobias, tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, je... Je me demandais ce que ce baiser signifiait pour toi... » dis-je en me grattant le cou.  
« C'était très agréable... » répondit-elle en prenant ma main. « Je pense que je pourrais apprécier recommencer... »

Un large sourire prend place sur mon visage. Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les sensations que cela me procure sont toute nouvelle pour moi. J'ai bien sûr déjà eu plusieurs histoires dans ma vie elles ne m'ont jamais autant donné le frisson juste pour un simple baiser.  
Je me sépare d'elle à contrecœur.

« Bonne nuit Tris. »  
« A demain Tobias. »

...

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Vous pouvez dire merci à mon insomnie! Nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos retours encore nombreux! Cela me touche beaucoup.**

 **Momo= Merci pour votre analyse pertinente Michel ahah. Concernant le nombre de chapitre, je serais étonnée d'aller au delà de 5 chapitres pour cette histoire.**  
 **Et il y a déjà Sweet Candor qui est la mère du poulain donc désolée pour Candy. C'était mignon ceci dit^^**

 **Lilly= je ne pensais pas que Heartland influencerait autant mon écriture de manière inconsciente lol surtout en l'ayant peu vue finalement.**

 **Merci à V. Roth pour ces personnages.**

POV Tobias.

La nuit fut courte pour moi car il a fallu que je me lève à 6h30 pour aller m'occuper des différents troupeaux et voir si le poulain et sa maman allaient bien avant de partir rejoindre mes amis sur le concours.  
Alors que je charge le foin sur la remorque du quad, je vois Tris arriver vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

« Salut... Je me suis dis qu'un petit café te ferait du bien... » dit-elle en me tendant un mug.  
Je prends appui sur mes bras et m'installe sur le ballot avant de prendre ma tasse et la sienne. Elle vient ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Merci pour le café. » j'en bois une gorgée et savoure le goût du breuvage.  
« Hum, tu as aussi du bon café dans tes valises ?! »  
« Non, c'est le tien... Juste une question de dosage. » dit-elle en me poussant doucement avec son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas aller à Seattle ! Tu dois rester ici pour me faire un si bon café tout les matins... Il est presque aussi bon que celui de Marlène ! C'est dire... »

« A propose de ça... » commença-t-elle en fixant le liquide noir. « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et même si c'était très agréable, je pense que... que l'on devrait en rester là... On ne peut pas dire que ma précédente relation fut idyllique et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à souffrir de nouveau. »

« Je comprends... A vrai dire, j'y ai pensé également. Je suis désolé si je t'ai perturbé »

« Non, pas du tout ! Je le pensais réellement quand je te disais que c'était agréable de t'embrasser mais nous devions être sous le coup de l'émotion avec la naissance de ce petit poulain trop mignon... »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Tris... Tu as raison, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Amis quand même ? »  
« Amis avec grand plaisir. »

Nous nous serrons la main et je pense que mon sourire est tout aussi crispé que le sien.

« Au fait, il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom à ce poulain ? » me demanda-t-elle, plus légère.  
« A toi l'honneur ! »

…...

« Chaussette ? »

« Nem?»

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demandé-je amusé

« Pokémon?»

« Non ! »

« Atchoum ? »

« Triiiis ! »

« Azerty ? »

« Non plus ! »

« Très bien... euh... Pringles ? »

«Et pourquoi pas Chips tant que tu y es ! » lui proposé-je faussement offusqué par ses propositions saugrenues « On cherche le nom d'un poulain qui devrait devenir grand et fort, pas celui d'un poisson rouge ou d'un poney bedonnant »

Tris laisse ses doigts taper contre le rebord de la vitre de la voiture. Ses lèvres sont pincées, elle doit réfléchir.

« Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'attendre quelques jours et de voir si un trait de caractère ressort. Peut être qu'il choisira son nom tout seul.» continue-je

« Dommage, j'aimais bien Chips. » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

….

POV Tris.

L'endroit où se déroule le concours est juste immense. La foule est présente, il y a des chevaux partout et le look de tout ce beau monde est vraiment très particulier quand on en a pas l'habitude.

Shauna et Marlène viennent à notre rencontre. Elles sont habillées avec leur jeans, une chemise de couleur et un chapeau de cow-boy. Nous les saluons puis les filles me prennent par le bras et me traîne je ne sais trop où.  
Avant de disparaître, elles disent à Tobias où il doit retrouver Zeke et Uriah. Nous déambulons dans les allées avec des tas de marchands différents.  
J'ai beau me plaindre que je ne peux rien voir de ce qui est proposé car elles marchent trop vite mais elles ne m'écoutent pas. Elles ont une idée en tête et je pense savoir laquelle.

….

« Les filles, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais je suis ridicule avec ça sur la tête. »  
« Si tu es ridicule, tout le monde l'est ici ! » répondit Marlène en m'incitant à regarder autour de moi.  
Elle marque un point.

« Tu nous remercieras quand ce chapeau t'évitera une insolation et un énorme coup de soleil sur ton joli visage. » continua Shauna. « Ce n'est pas juste pour le folklore que nous les portons ! C'est aussi pour se protéger. »  
« Okay » abdique-je. « Mais c'est vraiment pour vous faire plaisir.

« Tu es un amour. » répondit Marlène en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Nous prenons ensuite la direction des gradins où la foule est déjà bien présente. Il y a deux sièges de libre à côté de Zeke et Uriah mais une brune est assise à côté de Tobias. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant cela.

« Marlène, tu sais qui c'est cette fille à côté de Tobias? »  
« Un vautour... » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais pas me gêner pour la dégager de là » continua Shauna, énervée.  
Nous montons les marches pour rejoindre les garçons et la compagne de Zeke passe devant moi. En la voyant, la fille se lève mais reste à sa place. Elle est grande, brune avec de belles formes là où il faut. Tout mon contraire.

« Dis donc Lauren, tu ne pourrais pas aller rôder ailleurs qu'ici ?! Tu devrais aller montrer ton cul au milieu des camions là-bas, je suis sûre que les marchands de bestiaux seront ravis ! Il y en a bien quelques uns qui ne t'ont pas encore testé.» commença-t-elle en posant ses poings serrés sur ses hanches.

Ses yeux lancent des missiles nucléaires et si je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, j'aurais été persuadé que Tobias était son petit ami et qu'elle était jalouse de cette fille au point de l'agresser verbalement. Elle est très loin de l'image douce et gentille qu'elle dégage depuis deux jours.  
Uriah est bouche bée, Zeke rigole dans son coin et j'ai l'impression que Marlène n'est pas loin d'exploser également. Par contre Tobias regarde le sol sans rien dire après avoir essayé d'intervenir, sans succès. Il ressemble presque à un petit garçon qui se fait protéger des méchants par sa mère.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi désagréable Shauna... » dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.  
« Je pense que tu m'as connu assez longtemps pour te rendre compte qu'il ne faut pas arracher le cœur de mes amis et le piétiner à n'en plus finir. »

« Personnellement, je la trouve encore très calme » renchérit Marlène en hochant la tête.  
« Relax, je venais juste saluer un ami. »  
« Tu as perdu ce droit i an Lauren. Maintenant, casse-toi d'ici, la place est prise ! »

Lauren pose ses yeux sur moi pour la première fois. Elle me regarda de haut en bas et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Mon pauvre Tobias, tu es tombé bien bas ! Sortir avec une fille qui ressemble à une ado... Tu ne ronges que des os maintenant ? »

Tobias se leva vivement.  
« ça suffit Lauren, je ne te permets pas de parler de Tris de cette manière. Laisse-nous tranquille ! » s'emporta Tobias. « Je t'ai laissé discuter avec moi ou plutôt monologuer pendant 15 min maintenant, j'aimerais passer du temps avec mes amis sans être dérangé. Cette place est celle de Tris et elle aimerait pouvoir profiter du spectacle. » s'énerva-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi. » répondit-elle en souriant... sûrement pour rester le plus digne possible.  
« Connasse ! » lança Marlène et Shauna en même temps au moment où Lauren est déjà bien loin.

« Rappelez-moi de ne pas vous énerver jusqu'à mon départ les filles... » dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma place enfin libérée.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligées de vous en prendre à elle » dit Tobias d'un ton réprobateur.

« Non, mais c'était tordant ! » intervint Zeke.

« Flippant plutôt » répliqua Uriah. « J'ai peur pour le jour où Marlène sera vraiment en colère contre moi. »

« Elle prenait juste de mes nouvelles et je... »

« Cette nana t'a brisé le cœur Tobias ! Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quel état je t'ai retrouvé l'année dernière ? Il est hors de question qu'elle t'approche à nouveau. Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça à cause d'une fille. Je t'aime trop pour ça.»

« Merci de prendre soin de moi ainsi Shauna mais ça va aller. Je te le promets. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue la plus proche.

Une fois que chacune d'entre-nous a rejoint sa place, Tobias se penche un peu vers moi.  
« Je suis désolé pour ce que Lauren a pu insinuer tout à l'heure et puis... tu n'aurais pas dû assister à tout ça. »  
« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit ce genre de choses... C'était quand même une vision très réaliste de mon physique. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle... Tu es une très belle femme Tris. Ne doute jamais de ça. »

« A mon avis, le soleil tape bien trop fort et tu as chopé une insolation. Marlène et Shauna m'ont mentit quant au côté isolant des chapeaux. » dis-je pour masquer mon malaise face à ses compliments.

« Et du mien d'avis... Tu n'as pas dû croiser beaucoup d'hommes qui te complimentaient vu le rouge sur tes joues... Mais tu as raison, c'est peut être le soleil aussi. »

Je me plonge un instant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. J'aimerais m'y noyer pendant de longues minutes. Il fini par me sourire alors je lui réponds.  
C'est finalement la voix dans le haut parleur qui me tire de mes pensées. On dirait que le concours va commencer.

….

Après le concours, nous avons déambulé dans les diverses allées pour profiter des autres animations. Ainsi, j'ai fais mes premiers pas sur un taureau mécanique mais j'ai vite testé le moelleux du matelas qui amortissait nos chutes, j'ai joué contre Uriah au lancer de fers à cheval et j'ai gagné contre Marlène au lancer de couteaux sur une cible. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi cet exploit mais j'étais fière de moi.  
Je pense que je n'ai pas quitté Tobias d'une semelle. Il répondait à toutes mes questions avec beaucoup de patience, me montrait les choses que je devais absolument voir avant de repartir pour Seattle. Parfois, il posait sa main sur mon épaule ou il me prenait par la main pour m'emmener voir un stand commercial. A chaque fois, la sensation était la même : Je ne voulais pas que le contact se rompt.

Alors que je marchais un peu en retrait du groupe avec Marlène, elle décide d'engager une conversation bien moins légère que les marques de maquillage à la mode à Chicago.

« Dis moi si je suis indiscrète mais.. Tobias et toi, il se passe quelque chose ? »  
Je la regarde surprise.

« Non. Nous nous entendons bien, c'est tout. »  
« Il se comporte différemment depuis que tu es là, je trouve... »

« Dans quel sens ? »  
« Dans le sens où j'ai l'impression de voir revivre mon ami depuis que tu as déboulé dans sa vie... »

« Il essaye certainement de se montrer serviable avec moi. J'acceptais difficilement d'être coincée ici alors qu'un super job m'attend à Seattle. »  
« Tris... Tobias est tout sauf serviable avec les étrangers. » Elle me lance un regard entendu. « En deux jours, tu as réussi à faire ce que nous essayons depuis un an avec Shauna : le sortir de son ranch pour profiter un peu... »

Je soupire en fermant les yeux.  
« En fait... On s'est embrassé hier... »  
« Oh c'est pas vrai ?! Mais c'est trop génial ! » cria-t-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût.

« chuuut. Je n'ai pas envie de partager cette information avec tout le rassemblement. » Elle met une main sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher un autre son de sortir.  
« Non ce n'est pas génial ! Je pars dans quelques jours et je ne veux pas m'attacher... Tobias n'est pas le seul qui a souffert dans une relation... »

« Tu as l'air attristée de devoir poser des limites... »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point... »

Elle me regarde comme si elle attendait la suite. Je l'attire un peu à l'écart pour être sûre que personne ne pourra nous entendre.

« J'ai quitté mon précédent copain parce qu'il a levé la main sur moi... C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce poste à Seattle et que j'ai pris la route en voiture... Je n'avais pas le temps de trouver un billet d'avion. J'ai chargé ma voiture et je suis partie sans me retourner. Il se trouve que Tobias est l'exact contraire d'Eric... Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. J'aime son côté prévenant et souriant. Même dans ses baisers, il y a beaucoup de douceur. Cela me fait peur d'apprécier tout ça car je sais que c'est temporaire. »

« Je comprends... Tu vas aussi en souffrir mais pour une raison différente de la précédente. »  
« Exactement... Et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses par me traiter de connasse parce que j'ai brisé le cœur de ton ami.» dis-je en essayant de sourire même si je suis triste à l'idée qu'un homme aussi bon que lui puisse s'être fait avoir par une fille qui ne le méritait pas.

Marlène boude.  
« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas laisser tomber Seattle pour une petite ville paumée du Montana ? »

 _Ne me tente pas trop Marlène... Ne me tente pas._

…..

Pov Tobias

J'ai été gêné que Tris assiste à ce spectacle avec Lauren. Il est évident que je ne retournerais jamais vers elle car ma confiance a été définitivement brisé mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'envoyer clairement balader. Quand j'ai vu les filles revenir, j'ai essayé de lui dire de partir mais Shauna l'a prise de court. Mon amie m'a beaucoup aidé quand nous avons rompu. J'allais la demander en mariage quand j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait depuis des semaines avec un as du rodéo. J'ai pris un coup de poing dont je ne pensais jamais me relever... Mon univers entier s'est écroulé et il est vrai que Shauna a été une amie géniale encore une fois. Manque de chance, Lauren était une amie proche de Marlène. C'était pas son biais que nous nous étions rencontrés 3 ans plus tôt. Inutile de dire qu'elles ne passent plus de soirées filles ensemble.

Heureusement, Tris ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur et nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble. Je lui expliquais les règles des différentes épreuves en cours et elle cachait même sa tête contre mon épaule quand elle avait peur pour un cavalier dont le cheval était trop nerveux. J'ai adoré cette promiscuité. Elle a beaucoup discuté avec Marlène et je suis toujours content de voir que Tris s'entend bien avec mes amis.  
Sa panne de voiture arrive vraiment à un sale moment pour elle alors si je peux lui rendre son séjour ici agréable, je le ferais car j'ai envie de lui faire ce plaisir.  
J'ai parfois envie de lui raconter ma vie, les soucis que j'ai rencontré avec Lauren et ceux que je rencontre encore aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'elle saura m'écouter sans me juger et garder pour elle ce qu'elle pourrait entendre. Seulement, je ne la connais pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le faire...

Le lendemain matin, j'ai la surprise de la voir arriver vers 7h50 dans l'écurie. Deux tasses de café en main. Il n'en faut pas de plus pour me faire sourire et rendre ma journée plus agréable.

« Salut... Petit café ? » proposa-t-elle en me tendant la tasse.

« Je vais vite m'habituer à tout ça. »

Elle se contente de me sourire puis elle va caresser Sweet et le poulain encore sans nom.  
« Veux-tu m'aider à les sortir ? Ils doivent aller en pâture. »  
« Oui, si tu veux mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire. »

« Juste gérer la barrière pendant que je les fais passer tout les deux. »  
A vrai dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour le faire mais l'excuse tombe à pic.

« Avant, est ce que tu aurais un téléphone fixe stp ? Mon portable ne capte pas bien ici et je dois appeler mon employeur. »  
« Tu trouveras le téléphone dans mon bureau, juste à dessus des écuries. »

Je lui indique l'escalier du doigt. Nous finissons notre café en regardant le poulain s'amuser autour de sa mère puis je la laisse monter.

….

POV Tris.

Mon cœur battait comme jamais en attendant que quelqu'un prenne mon appel. La société pour laquelle j'ai postulé est très grande et je passe par plusieurs personnes avant de trouver la bonne.  
Malheureusement, ma conversation avec la responsable ressources humaines ne s'est pas passée comme prévue.  
Pour elle, si je ne suis pas présente aujourd'hui, à 14h dans leurs locaux, ils appelleront leur choix numéro deux. Autant dire qu'avec 1000km à faire d'ici là, je dois me faire une raison. Tout mes espoirs de me créer une nouvelle vie volent en éclat.

Je pose ma tête sur le bureau désordonné quelques instants afin de calmer la crise de larmes qui menace de monter.  
Une fois les larmes refoulées, je me lève pour sortir mais mon regard est attiré par plusieurs papiers dispersés ça et là sur le bureau. Ils sont tamponnés en rouge et je vois des mots comme « saisir votre bien », « retard de paiement » puis une proposition d'achat.

Je regarde cette dernière feuille et constate qu'un certain David Carter a proposé une coquette somme à Tobias pour racheter son ranch. A première vue, il semblerait que l'affaire de mon hôte ne soit pas viable et s'il continue comme cela, il risque de perdre sa maison.  
Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne suis pas censée avoir vu ces documents et en même temps, puis-je laisser une personne que je considère déjà comme un ami, sans mon soutien ou mon aide ?

J'essaye de poser les papiers comme ils devaient l'être avant que j'y touche et descends rejoindre Tobias. Quand il me voit, il pose immédiatement sa fourche et vient à ma rencontre.

« Alors ? »  
« Si je ne suis pas à Seattle d'ici 14h, je peux me considérer comme sans emploi... »

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »  
« Cette entreprise embauche des centaines de personnes et reçoivent des dizaines de candidatures par service tout les jours. Ils ne vont pas s'embêter à attendre leur future assistante comptable pendant des jours. »

Je soupire puis je sens les bras puissants de Tobias m'attirer contre lui. Je pose mes mains dans son dos et profite de son réconfort.

« Finalement, il avait raison... »  
« Qui ça « Il » ? »

« Mon ex... Il disait que si je partais, je ne réussirais jamais à m'en sortir sans lui. Il n'avait peut être pas tord. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses. Tu avais été sélectionné par une grande société. C'est que tu en valais la peine. Les aléas sont incontrôlables et tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir cette panne... Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution. Tu dois être ce genre de fille qui en trouve toujours. »

Un petit rire m'échappe. Je détache ma tête de son épaule et lui souris. Je suis toujours dans ses bras et je n'ai pas envie de les quitter.

« Merci de rendre tout cela moins pénible. »

Il me sourit en retour en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« En parlant de choses pénibles, il va falloir sortir ce petit monstre de son box. »  
Je hoche la tête riant.

« Je vais prendre Sweet et tu n'as qu'à juste ouvrir les barrières devant moi. Fais attention qu'il ne vienne pas t'embêter, il me semble être très audacieux. »

Tobias licole la mère et dès la porte du box ouverte, le petit sort en faisant des tas de cabrioles dans l'allée. Je rigole en le voyant faire car il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ses longues et fines jambes. Tobias m'indique quelles barrières je dois ouvrir et je m'exécute puis il lâche Sweet Candor. Cette dernière s'en va en galopant dans son pré, suivi par son petit. Nous les regardons évoluer un moment. Je trouve cela magnifique. Le poulain fait plusieurs pointes de vitesse. Il est vraiment très rapide !

« Fast ! » dit Tobias en même temps que moi.  
Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire.

« Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur ce nom. » dit Tobias en me souriant.  
« On dirait. »  
Nous nous regardons longuement.

« Je... Je vais te laisser travailler. Tu penses que Shauna aurait besoin d'aide ? »  
« Elle travaille au bar avec Marlène ce matin. Les chambres d'hôtes ne lui permettent pas de se faire un salaire. Mais tu peux profiter du soleil pour te reposer. Il y a des transats à côté des chambres. »

« Je peux utiliser ta connexion internet ? »  
« Évidemment. Tu es ici chez toi. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Je lui souris puis je me retourne pour aller à la maison mais Tobias m'interpelle.  
« Au fait Tris, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus ce travail que tu dois partir dès que ta voiture est réparée. Si rester un peu plus longtemps peut te permettre de prendre ton temps pour retrouver quelque chose, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

« Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je vais sûrement devoir rentrer à Chicago. » Je serre la mâchoire en disant cela et détourne le regard.  
« On dirait que cela ne t'enchante pas ? »

« Je pensais que Seattle me permettrait de démarrer une nouvelle vie et de laisser mon passé derrière moi... » Je hausse les épaules. « Je me suis trompée. »

Il se rapproche de moi.  
« Tris, que s'est-il passé pour que tu veuilles à ce point quitter cette ville qui t'a vu grandir? »  
Je soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tu n'es pas obligé... »  
« Il me frappait. » avoue-je rapidement comme si les mots me brûlaient. « Il me frappait et un jour je suis tombée sur cette offre d'emploi alors dès que la réponse a été positive, j'ai chargé ma voiture et je suis partie... Je l'ai pris comme un signe que je pouvais tout arrêter.».

« Si j'en crois les larmes qui s'accumulent dans tes yeux, tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner. »  
« ... »

« Alors n'y va pas. »  
« Tobias, j'apprécie vraiment ton hospitalité et tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Cela signifie beaucoup... Mais on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours et il est hors de question que je profite de ta gentillesse pour une durée indéterminée. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas repartir à Chicago, Tris... »  
« Ma meilleure amie voudra certainement me loger le temps que je trouve du travail et un appartement. »

« Et risquer de le croiser à nouveau ? Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi en sachant qu'il pourrait de nouveau lever la main sur toi.»  
« Je ne vais pas retourner vivre avec lui ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu quitter cette ville si tu avais pu prendre un appartement seule et juste changer de quartier ? »  
« Eric est le fils d'un haut fonctionnaire de la ville... Disons qu'il a des contacts très efficaces autour de lui. »

« Tris, si tu veux quitter le ranch, je ne peux pas te retenir mais par pitié, choisi une autre ville que Chicago. »  
« Je dois étudier les opportunités qui s'offre à moi maintenant. »

« Au fait, si tu penses que je suis comme lui et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas nous laisser une chance, saches que je n'ai jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit. »

Je lui souris faiblement et me rapproche de lui. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau et cela me fait frissonner.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé un instant que tu pouvais être comme lui. Bien au contraire. Je ne veux juste pas souffrir à l'idée de te quitter car je pense que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à autant de douceur. Je pense également que tu ne mérites pas de souffrir à cause de moi.»

« ça c'est à moi d'en décider... » me murmure-t-il.

« Je... Je vais te laisser travailler. A tout à l'heure. »

Je pars avant d'entendre sa réponse. Mon avenir me semble flou et incertain alors je ne veux pas rajouter un cœur brisé au tableau.

….

Pov Tobias.

Quand Tris m'a avoué que son précédent petit-ami la frappait, j'ai eu pour la première fois suffisamment de colère en moi pour faire subir la même chose à ce sale type.  
Je comprends mieux sa réaction après notre baiser. Quelque part, je la remercie de nous préserver tout deux de déchirants adieux et en même temps, je me dis que la réponse négative qu'elle a obtenue ce matin peut nous laisser une chance de vivre quelque chose tout les deux. Peut-être qu'elle ne croise pas ma route par hasard ?

Zeke me sort de ma rêverie en arrivant dans l'écurie au pas de course.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Les vaches...clôtures... Dehors... fuite » me dit-il en respirant lourdement.

« Donc si je comprends bien, une clôture a été abîmée et les vaches sont dehors ?! »  
« C'est ça » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Et merde ! »  
Je laisse ce que je suis entrain de faire et vais vers les pâtures en saisissant un licol en passant.

« Elles sont où ? » demande-je à Zeke qui me suit

« A l'est, près de la rivière. Les filles et Uriah devraient arriver d'ici 30 min pour nous aider à les convoyer vers une autre pâture »

« Il y en a tant que ça ?! »

« Les 50 têtes. »

Je jure puis je siffle Boy qui vient vers moi. Ce cheval est un vrai bonheur, il est toujours partant pour tout ce que je peux lui proposer.

« Préparons les chevaux. Comme cela, nous n'auront plus qu'à partir dès leur arrivée. »  
« Est-ce que... Tu demandes à Tris de venir ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait suivre ? »

Dans l'action, je l'avais complètement oublié.

« Je vais aller lui proposer. »

J'attache mon cheval et je sprinte jusque ma maison pendant que Zeke s'occupe d'harnacher les chevaux.  
Je la trouve assise à la table de cuisine, son ordinateur devant elle et un bloc-note à côté.

« Nous devons aller rentrer des vaches. Veux-tu venir avec nous ? »  
« A cheval ?! ». Elle semble surprise.

« Oui, c'est totalement inaccessible avec un véhicule.  
« Tu penses que j'en suis capable ? »

« Dans ces circonstances, plus nous avons de cavaliers et mieux c'est. »  
« Je ne veux pas vous retarder ou être un fardeau. »

« On t'encadrera sur l'aller et une fois sur place, je te donnerais une place stratégique. »  
« hum... Okay, je vais m'habiller. »

….

Je suis reconnaissant de voir Tris arriver rapidement dans les écuries. Elle porte un tee-shirt rose sur un jeans et les bottes que Marlène lui a laissé. Son nouveau chapeau dans la main.  
Je lui donne les rênes d'Amy et sort Boy de la zone de pansage.

« Je te propose que l'on parte en avant. Tu pourras prendre tes marques à ton rythme. Les autres nous rattraperont rapidement. »  
« Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu as le droit. » dis-je quand je vois son visage crispé.

« Je veux venir. »  
« Alors en selle cowgirl ! »

Je l'aide à monter et à ajuster ses rênes puis je me mets à cheval à mon tour. Je lui rappelle les bases et nous partons au pas à travers les pâtures.  
Nous marchons côte à côte et petit à petit, je la vois se détendre. Heureusement, de ce côté, le terrain n'est pas trop escarpé donc les choses seront plus simples pour elle.

« Je dois t'avouer un truc Tobias... J'adore monter à cheval en fait ! » dit-elle avec un large sourire sur le visage.  
« Ravi que ça te plaise. » dis-je souriant. « On trotte un peu ? Tu te souviens ? Tu avances tes mains, claquement de langue et si Amy n'avance pas, tu serres un peu tes mollets. »

Je la vois se concentrer puis prendre le petit trot. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu'Amy pourrait faire un écart ou accélérer mais la jument ne fait rien, comme à son habitude.  
« Bien, maintenant, tu vas lui demander le galop. »

Elle s'exécute et Amy prend un petit galop tranquille. Je fais la même demande à Boy et me remet à côté d'elle. Elle met un peu plus de temps à trouver le rythme mais une fois qu'elle l'a, le sourire ne la quitte plus et c'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu voir ces derniers temps.

Je lui propose de passer à nouveau au pas afin de souffler et de faire souffler les chevaux.  
« Alors ? »

« Je ferais sûrement moins la maligne devant les vaches mais je me sens plus confiante. »

« Tu es vraiment doué. » dis-je en lui souriant.  
« J'ai eu un bon prof... Merci de m'avoir appris quelques trucs. »

Alors que j'allais me pencher afin de lui prendre sa main, j'entends des chevaux au galop. Nous nous retournons et voyons arriver les renforts pour rentrer ces vaches dans leur pâture.

….  
Tris a magnifiquement bien géré cette première sortie au milieu d'un troupeau. J'ai apprécié que chacun de mes amis aient fait en sorte de l'aider en lui expliquant comment demander les choses au cheval ou lui dire l'endroit où elle devait se placer pour nous aider sans que ce soit trop compliqué pour autant. Mais une chose est sûre, elle n'a pas eu froid aux yeux !

Sur le retour, j'ai laissé Tris entre les mains de Marlène. Elles sont restées à l'arrière du troupeau, papotant joyeusement d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.  
Une fois à la maison, nous avons fini de nourrir les chevaux et vaches sur place puis, comme à chaque transfert de bétail, nous avons mangé tous ensemble.

Uriah semblait vraiment gêné dans un premier temps de ne pas avoir pu réparer sa voiture ce week-end mais très vite, il a trouvé ça cool que Tris reste un peu plus longtemps parmi nous car il s'est rendu compte qu'elle faisait d'excellents gâteaux au chocolat.

Zeke me tire de mes pensées en rapprochant sa chaise de moi.

« Tu devrais lui demander... » commença-t-il tout bas.  
Je le regarde surpris.

« Tu devrais lui demander de rester... Tu vas le regretter sinon. »  
« Quand elle découvrira ma situation actuelle, crois-moi, elle partira d'ici, quitte à traîner ses valises jusqu'en Alaska. »

« Vu les regards qu'elle te lance, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ton patrimoine immobilier presque perdu qui l'attire. »

Je soupire puis sourit à mon ami.

« Et puis toutes les filles ne sont pas des Lauren en puissance. Si Uriah et moi avons trouvé notre perle rare, crois-moi, tu le peux aussi. »  
« Mais je la connais à peine Zeke ! Je ne vais pas lui déballer mes soucis financiers !» murmure-je pour éviter que l'on m'entende. « Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne veut pas de moi... »

« Hum... Elle ne veut pas de toi ou elle ne préfère pas essayer quelque chose avec toi parce qu'elle devait partir pour Seattle ?»

« ... »

« Ton silence veut tout dire mec. Si tu ne lui parle pas rapidement, je le ferais ! »  
« Tu n'oserais pas quand même ? »  
« Tu me connais vraiment mal pour quelqu'un qui me côtoie depuis la maternelle ! »

Zeke me donne une tape dans le dos puis se lève pour rejoindre Uriah qui a investit le canapé. Je les vois discuter ensemble et me regarder à plusieurs reprises avec insistance. Je les fixe en haussant les sourcils mais Uriah se contente juste de mimer un bisou et de se retourner. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant autant de manque de maturité même si agir comme cela fait partie du charme du cadet des Pedrad.

…..

POV Tris.

Si on m'avait dit une semaine auparavant que j'allais monter à cheval et être capable de tenir dessus pour déplacer un troupeau de vaches, j'aurais certainement pris la personne pour une folle.  
Seulement, grâce à Tobias et ses amis, j'ai réussi. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu à courser une vache voulant échapper à notre vigilance, ni même chercher à en intimider une avec des manœuvres bien précises mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout.  
Cela dit, je ressens déjà les prémices des courbatures et on dirait qu'elles vont être violentes.

Quand nos amis quittent la maison... Je souris en prenant conscience que je considère déjà ces personnes comme mes amis alors que je les connais à peine... Je décide de prendre un thé, confortablement installé dans la balancelle. La chaleur est encore bien présente mais beaucoup plus agréable. Je profite de ce moment pour regarder le ciel et profiter du calme ambiant. Ce genre de moments est impossible à Chicago.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »  
Je tourne la tête et vois Tobias. Je lui souris puis me déplace un peu vers l'un des accoudoirs afin de lui laisser de l'espace et je tapote l'espace libre pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

« Alors, tes recherches donnent quoi ? »  
« J'ai envoyé quelques candidatures par mail, j'aimerais pouvoir aller en ville demain pour poster d'autres courriers si c'est possible ? »

« Je t'y conduirais après avoir nourri les animaux, cela te convient ? »  
« c'est parfait. Merci Tobias. »

Nous admirons notre environnement silencieusement.  
« As-tu trouvé des offres d'emploi sur le secteur d'Helena ? »  
« De mémoire, non... Je ne cible pas une ville en particulier »

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Après un moment d'hésitations, je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis ce matin.

« Est-ce que tu vas réellement perdre le ranch ? »  
Il me regarde surpris.

« Comment sais-tu cela ?! » me questionna-t-il, sur la défensive.  
« Je... J'ai vu quelques papiers sur le bureau ce matin. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il en retournait. »

« Donc tu fouilles mes papiers ?! » demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.  
« Non... Je... Tout était éparpillé et je... »

« Et tu lis des choses qui ne te concerne pas. » répliqua-t-il en faisant maintenant les cents pas sous le auvent de l'entrée.  
« Je suis désolée Tobias... Tu as raison, je suis vraiment impolie. Tu m'accueilles chez toi et en échange, je lis des choses qui ne me concernent pas. »

Ma curiosité était mal placée et j'ai déçue une personne qui m'est chère en l'espace de 30 secondes. A croire que je sais faire que cela... Décevoir les gens qui m'entoure et rater ma vie en passant.  
Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il préfère continuer de marcher.

« Saches que cela arrive à bien plus de personnes que l'on pense... Tu rebondiras forcement. »  
Il se stoppe net et me fixe. Je décèle de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »  
« As-tu envie de m'expliquer ? » demande-je le plus calmement possible.

Je le vois peser le pour et le contre puis il vient s'asseoir à nouveau près de moi. Il fait monter et descendre sa jambe gauche frénétiquement en regardant dans le vide. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je pose ma main sur son genou pour le faire cesser. Il semble surpris de ce contact mais ne cherche pas à le rompre.

« Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas... »

« Ce ranch est tout ce qui me reste de ma mère. Elle l'a fait prospérer et moi... Je suis entrain de le couler et c'est comme la perdre une deuxième fois. » avoua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses « La seule solution qu'il me reste est d'accepter la proposition de ce David Carter... qui au passage est le père de Lauren, pour avoir suffisamment d'argent pour payer ce qu'il reste à payer et me trouver un appartement en ville.»

« Co... Comment en es-tu arrivé à ce stade ? »  
« Mauvaises récoltes, prix d'achats qui chutent, nourriture qui augmente, pas assez de clients... Je suis loin de mener une vie de luxe mais j'avais toujours réussi à équilibrer la balance. Et là depuis 3 ans... » Il marque une pause. « Heureusement, Zeke travaille aussi avec ses parents et Shauna en ville. Je m'en serais voulu si mon ranch avait été leur seule source de revenus. »

« Pourquoi le père de Lauren te fait une proposition pour un ranch qui ne rapporte rien ? Cela n'a aucun sens... »

« Soit disant pour se faire pardonner du comportement de sa fille mais je ne le crois pas. Ce gars n'est qu'un vautour. »

« Et qu'en pense ton comptable ? »  
« Que je devrais vendre car il estime que c'est le moment où jamais vu l'offre qui est faite. »

Je fronce les sourcils pour m'aider à réfléchir à la situation. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.  
« Et tu sais ce qui est rigolo ? C'est que Zeke est persuadé que le comptable est de mèche avec David Carter et qu'il a falsifié les derniers bilans ou qu'il m'a mal conseillé pour me faire perdre de l'argent... »

Je pose ma main délicatement dans le dos de Tobias.  
« Franchement ? J'allais te dire la même chose... »

Il hausse les épaules.  
« Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'y connais rien en chiffres. C'est ma mère qui a toujours géré cela et j'ai dû déléguer lorsqu'elle est morte. Comment veux-tu que je puisse prouver que le comptable est pourri ? »  
« En trouvant un autre comptable totalement impartial ? »

« Tris, on est dans une ville paumée du Montana, pas à Chicago ! Les comptables ne courent pas les rues ! Il y a un seul cabinet et je ne peux me payer que les services du p'tit nouveau... Les autres sont totalement inaccessibles financièrement. »  
« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... » dis-je faussement vexée.

Il me regarde surpris.  
« Cela ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais peut être y jeter un œil pour t'aider... Tu sais, comme toi tu as pu m'aider la semaine dernière. »  
« Tu allais partir et je pense que cela nécessite un peu plus que 2h de travail... »

« Mais maintenant que je ne suis pas prise par le temps, souhaites-tu que nous reprenions tout à zéro afin de voir si tout est réellement aussi catastrophique ? »

Tobias ferme les yeux un instant puis il me regarde à nouveau.  
« Ce serait fabuleux... Au moins, j'aurais tout tenté, pas de regrets. »

Je lui souris en caressant son dos avec la main qui est toujours en contact. Il vient ensuite se poser à nouveau contre le dossier de la balancelle. Soudainement, il m'attire contre lui en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact si doux et électrisant à la fois.

« Merci beaucoup Tris. »

Nous restons un moment avec ma tête sur son épaule et son bras autour de moi. Je me sens si bien ainsi que j'aimerais passer la nuit contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, me maudissant de penser à ce genre de chose. Je ne peux pas baisser ma garde et risquer de développer de forts sentiments pour lui.  
Je me redresse à contrecœur.

« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour monter à cheval pendant de longues heures car je suis une courbature géante et je pense même avoir découvert de nouveaux muscles dans mon corps. »

Il rigole.

« Tu trouveras de l'arnica dans le placard de salle de bain mais c'est le métier qui rentre ! »  
« Bonne nuit Tobias. »  
« Repose-toi bien Tris. »

 **Tobias va-t-il garder son ranch? Tris va-t-elle vraiment partir? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode de Amour, Ranch et Beau Gosse :P (Les insomnies, c'est mal ptdr)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**  
 **Nouvelle contribution à cette histoire.**

 **Guest= Je vais essayer de développer un peu l'intrigue avec David mais cela ne rallongera pas l'histoire de 5 chapitres.**  
 **Grrr, ça m'agace de laisser passer des fautes. Je crois qu'à force le nez dedans, je ne fais plus attention. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus vigilante. Merci pour l'info en tout cas.**

 **Momo= Eric est le méchant que j'adore détester ^^.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos retours encore nombreux. Vous assurez.**

 **Merci pour les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris

Je suis assise depuis presque 1h devant le bureau de Tobias et je ne m'en sors absolument pas. Je pose à côté de moi les lunettes que je porte quand je travaille et me frotte le visage.

« TOBIIIIIIIAAAASSSS ! » crie-je le plus fort possible. Je sais qu'il est dans l'écurie juste en dessous car je l'entends travailler.  
Mon ami rapplique dans la pièce, essoufflé.

« Un problème ? » me demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué.  
« Oui, un gros ! Je ne m'y retrouve pas dans tout ton bordel ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour mettre de l'ordre. Sinon, cela va me prendre des mois pour tout classer et analyser. » répondis-je en levant les bras en l'air.

Il sourit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de s'appuyer sur l'embrasure de la porte.

« C'est peut être un stratagème pour t'empêcher de partir d'ici... »  
« C'est très généreux à toi de vendre ta comptable avec tes meubles. J'apprécie le geste. » dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Laisse-moi finir mes litières et je le fais. »  
Je l'implore du regard.

« Okay » dit-il en soupirant. « je t'aide maintenant. »

C'est ainsi que nous commençons notre tri. J'organise des petits tas en fonction de ce que je trouve afin que nous n'ayons plus qu'à classer le tout par ordre chronologique.  
Nous déambulons dans la petite pièce, manquant parfois de se bousculer ou en se frôlant sans le vouloir. Il n'en faut pas moins pour me perturber dans mon classement. Cet homme me perturbe et j'ai parfois l'impression que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement quand il est proche de moi.  
Je lis un papier que je viens de trouver tout en marchant vers le bureau donc je ne vois pas la caisse posée au sol et me prends les pieds dedans.  
Je lâche la feuille au moment où je perds l'équilibre mais je sens un bras puissant me ceinturer pour m'empêcher de tomber. Tobias cale mon dos contre son torse. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou et cela me fait frissonner.  
Je me retourne dans ses bras et mon regard vont de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Nos respirations s'entremêlent et d'un même mouvement, nos lèvres se rencontrent. D'abord avec beaucoup de douceur puis petit à petit avec beaucoup plus de passion. Les mains de Tobias viennent encadrer mon visage puis ils les laissent glisser lentement le long de mes côtés, provoquant des frissons au passage.

J'aimerais pouvoir rompre ce contact car nous nous embarquons dans quelque chose qui me paraît impossible à gérer mais mon corps ne répond pas tant il semble aimanté par celui de ce cow-boy si particulier.  
Je tire sa chemise rouge de son jeans afin de pouvoir être en contact direct avec sa peau. Il gémit instantanément quand je le touche et il dépose de doux baiser dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule après avoir écarté la large bretelle de mon débardeur.  
Je déboutonne rapidement sa chemise et la fait glisser le long de ses épaules. Mes mains vont ensuite se promener sur son torse impeccablement musclé. D'autres vêtements finissent par tomber à leur tour, nous laissant dans nos sous-vêtements.

Tobias se détache un peu de moi.  
« Tris ? Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main le long de mon cou.  
« Plus que jamais... » dis-je dans un murmure.

….

POV Tobias

Je suis étendu sur le tapis du bureau et Tris est allongée tout contre moi, somnolant. Je ne pensais pas que notre cession de rangement prendrait cette tournure mais cela est loin d'être déplaisant.  
J'espère juste que Tris ne va pas faire de nouveau machine arrière comme lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés.

« Comment allons-nous faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« A propos de quoi ? »  
« De nous... » dit-elle en dessinant des cercles sur mon torse.

« On pourrait peut-être juste profiter de l'instant présent et voir au jour le jour ? »  
« Même si je dois finir par partir ? »

« Je préfère avoir le cœur brisé plutôt que des regrets... Tu es aussi l'exact opposé de Lauren et je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu me plaît Tris... Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.»

« Je me sens bien avec toi. » avoua-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon torse.

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis je capture ses lèvres tendrement.

« Nous devrions nous rhabiller, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail avec ta compta. »

Je hoche la tête. Tris se redresse et attrape ses vêtements. Je profite un instant de la vue puis fait la même chose.  
A mon plus grand regret, nous passons chacun notre journée à travailler sur nos tâches respectives.

….

Je pénètre dans le bureau avec deux cafés dans les mains. Tris est entrain de soupirer en s'étirant au moment où je franchis le seuil de la porte.

« Je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de carburant... Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas aussi bon que le tien. » dis-je en posant les tasses sur le bureau avant de faire le tour pour l'embrasser.  
« Hum, je prends quand même, j'en ai grandement besoin ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Je lui donne le précieux breuvage et m'assoie sur le rebord du bureau.

« Tu arrives à y voir clair ? »  
« Plus ou moins. Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de changements dans les tarifs entre l'époque où ta mère gérait le ranch et maintenant. Seulement, je vois que tu as eu beaucoup de réservation pour les chambres d'hôtes et que cela suffirait à renflouer la partie agricole de ton activité pour les mois où il est plus difficile de rentrer de l'argent. »

« Oui, mais il y a le salaire de Shauna à prendre en compte et le prêt pour les travaux de rénovation de la grange que nous avons transformé pour les chambres ! »  
« Je sais mais pour moi, cela devrait fonctionner malgré tout... Tu ne roulerais pas sur l'or, pas encore, mais avec cette activité complémentaire, tu devrais au moins faire opération nulle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche alors ? »  
« Je dois encore regarder certaines choses pour te le dire. »

Je saisis l'une de ses mains et l'embrasse.  
« Merci pour ce que tu fais Tris. Tu es en quelque sorte ma lueur d'espoir. »  
« Ne cries pas victoire trop vite. »

« Non mais je me dis juste que grâce à toi, j'ai peut être une chance de rester ici... Car entre nous, je ne sais pas faire grand chose d'autre... J'étais nul à l'école parce que je passais tout mon temps dans les prés. Je ne suis pas fais pour travailler derrière un bureau ou tout simplement enfermé dans un bâtiment. »

Tris se lève et vient se placer entre mes jambes, ses mains entrelacées dans mon cou.  
« Je pense que tu es un garçon plein de ressources. Tu trouveras une solution dans tout les cas. »  
« Merci. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

« Tes parents doivent être fiers d'avoir une fille aussi géniale que toi. »  
Elle hausse les épaules.

« Disons que j'espère qu'ils le sont de là où ils sont... »  
« Excuse-moi Tris, je ne voulais pas... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Un bête accident de voiture avec un chauffeur ivre... » expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec le tissus de ma chemise.  
« Mon père aurait pu être ce chauffeur et cela a toujours été ma hantise que l'on vienne nous annoncer qu'il avait tué quelqu'un après avoir trop bu... »

« Où est-il ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... Sûrement quelque part dans le pays entrain de dessoûler à l'arrière d'un bar. La boisson a toujours été sa faiblesse et quand ma mère est tombée malade, il a préféré mettre les voiles. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. »

« Tu as bien su gérer les choses. De là-haut, ta mère doit être fière de l'homme que tu es devenu. »

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et j'y vois de la fierté. Même Lauren ne m'a jamais regardé avec autant d'admiration dans les yeux et puis je repense à tout ce que je risque de perdre si Tris n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui cloche.

« Hey, je te promets que l'on va trouver une solution. Je vais tout calculer jusqu'au moindre centime s'il le faut. » dit-elle  
« Je te fais confiance pour ça. » Je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. « ça te dit une petite balade en tête-à-tête ? »

Elle grimace.

« J'adorerais mais j'ai encore mal de partout. »

Je rigole mais elle me tape sur l'épaule.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
« Pourtant, tu n'as pas eu mal pour te mettre à cheval sur moi ce matin. » dis-je amusé.

« Le plaisir était largement supérieur à la douleur. » répondit-elle avec un regard espiègle mais les joues rosées.  
« Dans ce cas, je vais aller travailler l'un des chevaux. Viens me chercher quand tu estimes avoir fini ta journée et à défaut de balade à cheval, je te ferais un massage pour atténuer tes courbatures. »

« Merci. »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis nous retournons à notre travail.

…..

POV Tris.

Après une dernière caresse à Fast et Sweet Candor, Tobias et moi marchons vers la maison, mon bras autour de sa taille .  
Une énorme voiture de luxe s'engage dans l'allée et fonce vers nous à grande vitesse.

« Tu attends du monde pour tes chambres d'hôtes ? »  
« J'aurais préféré... C'est David Carter. » m'éclaira-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

L'homme gare sa voiture juste devant nous sans même daigner atteindre le parking, nous coupant ainsi la route. Il coupe le moteur et descend dans la foulée, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un look général qui montre bien qu'il est très aisé financièrement. C'était le genre de gars que mon supérieur avait souvent en rendez-vous lorsque je travaillais à Chicago. Heureusement, en étant qu'une simple assistante-comptable, je n'ai jamais eu à traiter directement avec eux et c'est tant mieux.

Il s'approche de nous et tend sa main à Tobias.  
« Bonsoir Tobias ! Comment allez-vous ? »  
Ce dernier préfère croiser les bras sur sa poitrine plutôt que de serrer cette main tendue. L'homme tente de cacher son malaise mais il n'y arrive pas.

Il me regarde ensuite et me sourit.  
« Je suppose que vous êtes Trissia, la nouvelle petite-amie de Tobias ? Lauren m'a parlé de vous. »  
« C'est Tris ! » dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Que voulez-vous David » l'interrompt durement Tobias.  
« Et bien, je vous ai laissé jusqu'à hier pour me donner votre réponse concernant ma proposition de rachat. J'ai été attristé quand ma secrétaire m'a indiqué que vous n'aviez pas répondu. Je m'inquiétais alors j'ai préféré venir vous voir par moi-même. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question de vous vendre le ranch. Votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas. »

« J'ai quand même rapporté une autre offre pour vous. » Il se penche à l'arrière de sa voiture pour en sortir une autre feuille.

Tobias la prend mais ne la lit pas.

« Vous devriez la regarder. »

Mon ami la regarde rapidement et laisse échapper un rire. Je jette un œil rapide par dessus son épaule. L'offre présente sur cette feuille est un tiers moins élevée que la précédente.

« Remontez dans votre voiture David. Je ne suis pas intéressé. » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Dommage... ça serait tellement moins de tracas pour vous... Plus de dettes, d'animaux à nourrir ou de clôtures à réparer... C'est que cela revient cher d'acheter des barbelés aussi régulièrement. » énuméra-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

J'ai presque peur de comprendre son allusion... Est-ce que les vaches ont eu de l'aide pour se sauver la dernière fois ?!

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » Tobias s'avance avec force vers lui, les poings serrés. Je le retiens au dernier moment. Frapper cette homme empirerait sa situation actuelle.

« J'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux Tobias. Et ce ranch est la dernière barrière qui me gêne dans mon projet. » répondit-il avec un peu plus de venin dans la voix.

« Quittez ma propriété dès maintenant ou j'appelle la police. »siffla Tobias entre ses dents serrées. Il est pas loin d'exploser pour de bon. « Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois-ci David. »

« L'avenir nous le dira. Mais une chose est sûre, nous nous reverrons. A bientôt Tobias... Mademoiselle... »

L'homme remonte dans sa voiture aussi vite qu'il en ait descendu puis repart en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui.  
Nous restons quelques secondes figés et sans rien dire. Je glisse ensuite ma main dans celle de Tobias et lui caresse le dos de la main avec mon pouce.

« On va trouver ce qui cloche au niveau financier et ensuite, nous nous occuperons de ce type. Tu vas t'en sortir Tobias. »

« Cet homme est intouchable... »

« Pas pour quelqu'un qui connaît comment fonctionne les magouilles de ce genre de type. Et je pense savoir qui appeler pour nous aider à ce niveau.»

Il me sourit tendrement.

« J'ai bien fait d'écouter cette petite voix qui me disait que je devais m'arrêter pour t'aider. Merci Tris. »  
« Je te propose de venir me masser pour te changer les idées. »

« Avec plaisir. »

…...

Jeudi après-midi

J'ai passé les deux jours suivant à travailler sur le dossier du ranch. Tantôt dans le bureau, tantôt assise dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil et de Tobias.  
Je dois avouer qu'entre nous, tout semble si simple. Comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des mois. Tellement simple que j'ai parfois peur de savoir où notre aventure pourrait nous mener.  
C'est reposant de vivre une relation aussi sereine avec un homme. Tobias me laisse être moi-même, chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avec Eric. Il est comme le rayon de soleil qui chasse les nuages qui ont trop longtemps gâché ma vie. Malgré tout, nous gardons une certaine distance. Je n'ose pas utiliser de petits surnoms pour l'appeler même si l'envie ne me manque pas. Je ne sais même pas si je peux dire qu'il est mon petit-ami...

Je tapote sur la calculatrice puis sur l'ordinateur portable. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en comptabilité agricole alors j'ai dû faire quelques recherches et il s'avère que mon intuition était correcte.

« J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé! » dis-je à qui veut l'entendre en me levant frénétiquement. J'embarque quelques feuilles et je sprinte vers le rond de longe où Tobias travaille un cheval. Je saute sur la barrière en bois, effrayant un peu l'équidé qui fait un écart en me voyant. Heureusement, cela ne désarçonne pas Tobias.

« Tris... Fais attention stp. » me réprimanda-t-il, un peu agacé.  
« Oh excuse-moi Cheval, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! » dis-je en tordant ma bouche et en regardant le cheval. « J'ai trouvé Tobias ! J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ! » continue-je avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme en lui tendant la feuille à travers la barrière.

Son cheval ronfle et piétine sur place signe qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

« Calme-toi Tris sinon il va me faire bouffer la poussière. » demanda-t-il en retirant ses étriers pour descendre.

Il s'approche de la barrière pour l'ouvrir et sortir de la zone de travail. Je lui tends la feuille.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques car c'est encore du charabia pour moi. »

Je m'approche de lui et lui montre avec mon doigt les divers éléments.  
« Tu vois les deux tableaux ? »

« Oui. »

« Celui de gauche, c'est ta situation actuelle. Celui de droite, la situation dans laquelle tu aurais dû être si ton comptable avait travaillé correctement. »  
« Tu veux dire qu'il y a une différence de 64 460€ entre les 2 ?! Mais c'est énorme ! »

« Pour faire simple, on va dire qu'à l'époque de ta mère, c'était une très grosse entreprise avec un statut fiscal en adéquation... Quand tu as repris le ranch, ton activité a baissé car j'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas tout gérer seul. Ce n'est pas gênant en soi sauf si on ne te prévient pas qu'en changeant de taille, tu dois changer de statut fiscal. »

« J'ai donc continué à payer de grosses sommes à l'Etat alors que je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Exactement ! Il aurait dû te prévenir que tu allais avoir un chiffre d'affaires moindre et te proposer de changer pour pouvoir continuer à t'en sortir mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a une possibilité de m'en sortir ? » demande-t-il surpris .  
« Si tu fais les démarches dans ce sens, oui. Tu ne récupéreras pas ce que tu as perdu pendant ces années mais tu devrais voir le bout du tunnel d'ici quelques mois. En étalant les paiements que tu dois et en continuant à travailler s'arrache pied, ça va le faire. »

Tobias me colle contre lui avec fermeté et m'embrasse langoureusement.  
« Merci énormément... Tu viens de me rendre doublement heureux ! »

« Doublement ? »

« J'ai dans mes bras, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais croisé et en plus de ça, je ne vais pas perdre cet endroit... grâce à toi. »

Il m'embrasse furtivement.

« On peut remplir les papiers pour demander le changement de statut dès que tu le souhaites. »

« Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais être ravi de faire de la paperasse. »

« Et tu me feras le plaisir de stopper ta collaboration avec ton comptable... On ne peut pas prouver réellement qu'il y a un lien entre lui et David Carter pour l'instant mais il t'a fait perdre beaucoup d'argent et tu ne l'as pas payé pour ça. »

« Je prends rendez-vous dès demain. » Il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Tu m'aides à rentrer Mister Erudite ? »

Je hoche la tête puis glisse ma main dans la sienne.

….

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Me voici avec ce qui semble être l'avant-dernier chapitre. je l'ai étoffé afin de la rallonger un peu :)**

 **Momo= Défi accepté :P . Et tu as raison concernant le nom du cheval érudit. J'ai voulu la faire en anglais mais... il n'y a pas de E non plus ptdrrr.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos supers retours 3.**

POV Tris

vendredi fin de journée.

Je penche ma tête vers la droite afin de laisser d'offrir mon cou aux baisers de Tobias. Une main est dans mon dos et l'autre se balade sur mon côté, provoquant d'agréables frissons et des gémissements de ma part.

Quand Tobias m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument fêter la renaissance de son ranch, je ne pensais pas qu'il pensait le faire de cette manière mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Chaque moment intime avec lui est un pur bonheur. C'est un tout autre niveau que ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant. Il est un amant fabuleux.  
D'un geste rapide et fluide, il me plaque contre l'un des murs de l'écurie alors j'en profite pour passer mes jambes autour de sa taille en espérant que cela me permette d'avoir chaque partie de mon corps encore plus en contact avec lui.

« Il n'y a pas assez de chambres dans la maison ? Vous êtes obligés de prendre du bon temps dans l'écurie ? »

Nous nous arrêtons net dans notre élan et je repousse Tobias avec force, honteuse de m'être fait prendre dans cette posture par Zeke.  
Quelques minutes plus tard et il serait vraiment tombé au mauvais moment.  
« Hey, détends toi Tris, tu es toute rouge. » plaisanta l'aîné des Pedrad.

Je tire plusieurs fois sur mon tee-shirt pour être sûre d'avoir caché le maximum de peau. Tobias referme son pantalon mais ne se préoccupe guère de sa chemise grande ouverte. Nous nous sommes éloignés mais il a gardé sa main sur ma hanche.

« Que veux-tu Zeke ? » demanda Tobias comme si rien n'était. S'il est troublé par l'irruption impromptue de son ami, il ne le montre pas.

« Tu nous avais proposé de venir manger vers 19h. Il est 19h05 et je cherchais après vous mais je vois que vous aviez encore beaucoup de choses à faire à l'écurie. »

Je pose ma main sur mon front, cherchant à me cacher.

« T'inquiètes pas Tris. On se doutait que ça allait arriver. Mais je p- »  
« Ah ben ils sont là ! On vous cherche partout » intervint Uriah qui vient de pointer le bout de son nez.

Fabuleux !

« Ouais et tu ne devineras jamais dans quelle posture je les ai trouvé! »  
« Vu la tête de Tris et la chemise grande ouverte de Tobias, j'ai bien une idée... Mais je pensais que vous aviez des chambres dans la maison ou je me trom- »

« Bon les garçons, le barbecue ne va pas s'allu... Ohhh mais est-ce que c'est bien ce que je vois ? » demanda Marlène, coupé dans son élan par sa « découverte ».

A ce moment précis, j'ai bien envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Ouais, heureusement, on est arrivé avant le moment crucial » commenta Uriah.  
« Je pense que j'en aurais fais des cauchemars de voir mon meilleur pote à poil. » continua Zeke.

« Ouais, beuuurk »

« Toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps » enchaîna Marlène en croisant ses bras.

« Oui, il suffisait de voir comment il la dévorait des yeux depuis le début. Déjà quand ils ont amené la voiture, je savais qu'il se passerait un truc... »

« Et lundi, quand on a ramené le troupeau ? Il n'arrêtait pas de veiller sur elle. »

« s'il vous plaît, on- »

« Heureusement que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à faire les réparations. Ça aurait été dommage qu'ils passent à côté de ça. »

« Hey, on est là ! » s'énerva Tobias.

« Oui, c'est justement ce qu'on te reproche ! Il n'y a rien de prêt dans la cuisine et le barbecue n'est pas encore allumé. Mais je suis trop contente pour vous deux. Vous avez raison de prendre du bon temps, vous avez assez souffert par le passé. » dit Marlène en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains.

« mon Dieu... » dis-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre la poitrine de Tobias.

Cette situation est vraiment embarrassante.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ? On arrive »

« Oui, fini de te rhabiller. » dit Zeke.

« Vous finirez plus tard hein ! On ne veut pas avoir le son » continua Uriah en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux frères quittèrent l'écurie. Marlène montre ses deux pouces dressés avec un large sourire sur le visage puis disparaît quasiment aussi rapidement.

« Je ne peux pas aller là-bas... » murmure-je. « C'est trop gênant. »

Tobias me force à relever la tête de son torse.

« Nous étions encore habillés... C'était juste un peu... »

« Chaud ? Torride ? Sur le point de déraper ? Oui, c'est ça. »

Nous rions.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils nous ont taquiné mais ils leur en faut bien plus pour les choquer. »

« Que vont-ils penser de moi ?! Il y a une semaine, nous nous connaissions pas et maintenant... »

«Tu les as entendu ? Personne ne semble surpris... Comme on l'a dit... Nous profitons de l'instant présent. Je pense que ce serait les premiers à nous encourager dans cette voie.»

« J'espère que tu as raison... »

« Allez, viens, sinon, ils vont revenir nous chercher. »

Je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Il me prend la main et nous partons les rejoindre à la maison.

….

Plus tard dans la soirée, je suis emmitouflée dans une veste chaude mais trop grande appartenant à Tobias. Cette nuit est un peu plus fraîche que les autres et rester assise sur la terrasse la plupart du temps n'aide pas à se réchauffer.  
Tobias a posé son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise de jardin et parfois, je sens sa main chatouiller mon cou.

J'écoute les histoires des uns et des autres, racontant leur journée, parfois chaotique. Je dois dire que pour l'instant, Uriah détient la palme de la situation la plus loufoque avec cette vieille dame qui lui fait des avances dans l'optique de payer les réparations de sa voiture... en nature.  
La manière dont il raconte ce moment me fait pratiquement pleurer de rire.  
J'aime également en apprendre plus sur la vie de chacun. Cela me donne la sensation d'être plus proche d'eux.

« Alors Tris, c'est quoi tes plans pour la suite ? » me demanda Shauna avant de boire une gorgée dans son verre d'eau.

« Je dois toujours trouver du travail... » dis-je regardant la table.

« Tu as déjà postulé quelque part ? »

« Oui. J'ai envoyé plusieurs mails et posté bon nombre de CV. »

« Dans le secteur ? » demanda Uriah, une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Non pas vraiment... » dis-je tout bas.

Tobias retire son bras de la chaise et va caler ses mains entre ses jambes croisées.

« Tu ne veux pas rester sur le secteur ?! » me questionna Zeke, un peu surpris.  
« Je dois me concentrer sur mon travail et... aller là où il y en a. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens honteuse de leur dire cela. C'était mon but depuis mon arrivée ici : Rester focalisée sur la recherche d'un travail. Je ne veux dépendre de personne et être autonome dans ma vie. J'ai été bien trop dépendante à Eric et il est hors de question que je fasse de nouveau l'erreur. Question de survie et de fierté. Mais en même temps, je me sens vraiment mal à l'idée de partir.

Tobias se lève violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il ne la ramasse pas et marche d'un pas rapide vers les pâtures.  
Je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Il va se calmer et revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. » me dit Shauna en posant sa main sur la mienne.  
« Je me doutais que cela finirait comme ça... »  
« Tris, je peux te poser une question... disons... indiscrète ? » demanda Zeke.

Je hoche la tête.

« Tobias représente quoi pour toi ? Est-ce qu'il est juste une sorte de... divertissement? Un moyen de prendre du bon temps en attendant de quitter l'Etat ? ». Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. » dis-je, blessée.  
« Nous te connaissons pas beaucoup Tris alors je m'excuse de douter de tes intentions... » continua-t-il doucement.

« Tu cherches à protéger ton ami, c'est normal... mais vous devez comprendre également que je ne vais pas m'installer ici et me faire entretenir par Tobias. Je dois me débrouiller par moi-même. »

Ils acquiescent tous la tête.

« Ne vous méprenez pas... J'ai regardé s'il y avait du travail dans ma branche sur le secteur mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Que suis-je censée faire ?»  
« Il faut que tu fasses ce qui te semble le mieux... » concéda Marlène. « Mais tu dois mettre les choses à plat avec Tobias... »

« Si tu veux rester ici, nous pouvons t'aider Tris... On peut en parler autour de nous. Moi, je t'aime bien aussi et je serais certainement aussi triste que Tobias de te voir partir. »intervint Uriah.

« Pourquoi pas... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose dans tout les cas. Merci Uriah. » Je lui souris affectueusement.  
Cela me fait chaud au cœur de les voir s'inquiéter pour nous... pour moi aussi.

« Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vais essayer de trouver Tobias. »  
« Si tu ne le trouves pas, regarde dans l'abri de Boy. » me conseille Zeke. 

POV Tobias.

Quand la réalité d'un possible départ de Tris m'a rattrapé, je n'ai pas su gérer mes émotions. Il fallait que je m'isole car je ne voulais pas montrer la tristesse qui me submerge à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie.  
Les choses ont toujours été claires entre nous... Je savais qu'elle allait partir et nous devions juste profiter l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos chemins nous séparent mais je ne supporte pas si bien cette idée.

Pire, quand je l'entends parler si facilement de partir d'ici, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à développer des sentiments et en même temps, j'aimerais avoir cette facilité qu'elle semble avoir pour garder ses distances. De nous deux, c'est certainement Tris qui a adopté la meilleure stratégie. Je savais que j'allais souffrir mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point.

Je sens le souffle de Boy dans mon cou alors je tends la main pour lui caresser le bout du nez. Mon cheval relève vivement la tête et la tourne vers l'extérieur de son abri.  
Il hennit avec un son très grave, signe qu'il vient de voir une personne qu'il connaît et apprécie. Peu de temps après, Tris apparaît.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'acquiesce. Elle s'approche de moi et prend place dans la paille, son épaule contre la mienne. Nous restons silencieux un moment.

« Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'oublie un peu trop facilement que tu peux partir d'un moment à l'autre. »  
Elle me sourit.

« Nous étions d'accord que cela pouvait arriver... C'est juste que... je suis celle qui fait les recherches alors je ne suis pas prête d'oublier que je peux partir... Sauf quand je suis dans tes bras. »

« Alors viens ici.. » dis-je en tapant l'espace libre entre mes jambes.

Elle se lève et vient s'asseoir, son dos contre mon torse et sa tête contre ma clavicule. J'embrasse sa tempe la plus proche et resserre mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tobias... Quoiqu'il arrive, saches que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme. Tu as un tel impact sur moi que cela m'effraye presque. Cela ne fait même pas quinze jours que je te connais et pourtant... »  
« Comme si nous avions toujours vécu ensemble... Je ressens la même chose... C'est pourquoi c'est difficile d'imaginer qu'un jour, tu partiras pour de bon... Peut être même à l'autre bout du pays. »

« Je travaillais à mi-temps quand j'ai quitté Chicago. Je vivais chez Eric par commodité car je n'avais pas un salaire suffisant pour me payer un appartement. J'étais dépendante de lui et de ce qu'il acceptait de m'offrir... Je me suis promise de ne plus jamais vivre cette situation et c'est ce qui va se passer si je reste au ranch sans avenir professionnel stable. Tout ça pour te dire que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester ici mais plutôt que je ne peux pas... Cela fait partie des choses que je dois faire pour me reconstruire.»

Je la comprends si bien... J'ai aussi pris des mesures pour me reconstruire suite à ma rupture avec Lauren... J'en avais besoin pour faire le deuil de notre relation.

« Je respecterais ton choix... C'est juste que je n'ai pas qu'une simple attirance pour toi. C'est plus fort que ça et j'ai du mal à gérer mes sentiments vis à vis de la situation. »  
« Le destin m'a mise sur ta route... littéralement. J'ai bien envie de lui faire confiance une fois de plus et me dire que quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera ce qui nous convient le mieux. »

« Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon... »

A ce moment précis, je dois me mordre la langue car j'aimerais juste lui crier que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... Peut être même dès les premières minutes de notre rencontre... mais je sais comme cela lui rendrait la situation bien plus compliquée.

…..

Depuis cette discussion, j'essaye de ne plus penser que je risque de perdre cette fabuleuse femme qui squatte chez moi depuis 1 semaine et demie. Nous sommes en attente de la confirmation du changement fiscal et je rejoins Tris au bar après mon rendez-vous avec la directrice du cabinet. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle m'accompagne alors elle a décidé de m'attendre en tenant compagnie à Marlène. Je la vois assise sur un tabouret haut dès mon arrivée dans l'établissement. Marlène me voit en premier et l'incite à regarder dans ma direction.  
Elle sourit immédiatement quand mes yeux croisent les siens.

Je m'avance vers Tris et capture ses lèvres furtivement. Je prends place à côté d'elle tandis que Marlène me sert son fameux café.

« Alors ? »  
« Le comptable a avoué avoir sciemment coulé le ranch... »

« Cela confirme nos soupçons, c'est top ! Il va être viré j'espère ?! »

« Oui, elle lui a demandé de partir alors que j'étais encore là... mais ce n'est pas tout... Il semblerait que Lauren soit celle qui lui a proposé le deal pour le compte de son père.. Elle connaissait bien ma situation financière puisque nous avons été ensemble et c'est elle qui était l'interlocuteur pour le compte de son père. »

Tris resta bouche bée alors que j'entends Marlène jurer.  
« La prochaine fois qu'elle vient dans ce bar, je lui mets du sel sur ses muffins ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur.  
« J'ai donc indiqué que je ne souhaitais plus travailler avec eux. La directrice ne savait plus trop où se mettre tant elle était embarrassée par la situation. Elle m'a proposé une ristourne mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai laissé ton dossier afin qu'elle l'étudie ton travail. »

« Pas de soucis, l'original est dans mon ordinateur. » répondit-elle en caressant mon bras.

Je me garde bien de lui dire que la directrice du cabinet voulait me dédommager pour les soucis que son ancien comptable a crée car je lui ai proposé la candidature de Tris pour prendre le poste maintenant vacant. J'espère de tout cœur que la directrice prendra en compte son profil. Cela serait l'opportunité de travail qu'elle attend depuis plusieurs jours et pour moi, ce serait l'occasion de la garder près de moi.  
J'espère que le hasard fera une nouvelle fois bien les choses.

…...

POV Tris

Maintenant que nous sommes certains du lien entre le comptable et la famille Carter, je décide, avec l'accord de Tobias, de faire marcher mes relations pour que ces personnes sans scrupules soient inquiétées par la justice.

Je me connecte sur skype et vois que mon amie Cara est déjà en ligne. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble sauf qu'elle a préféré ensuite se consacrer aux grosses fortunes puis à la fraude fiscale.

« Cara ! »

« Hey ! Enfin te voilà ma blondinette ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » me lance joyeusement mon amie. J'apprécie le fait qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir choisi de partir. Elle attache rapidement ses cheveux châtains dans un chignon désordonné.

« Moi aussi Cara ! Tu me manques tellement ! Nos conversations téléphoniques, ce n'est vraiment pas assez !»

« Racontes-moi tout ma belle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin de tes compétences pour fouiller dans l'historique financier d'un homme sans scrupules... »

« Tu as des ennuis ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Non mais il cherche par tout les moyens à racheter le ranche de mon pet- d'un ami qui m'est cher. »

« Un ami qui t'est cher ? Comme dans « Je fais du sport en chambre avec lui » ? » dit-elle de manière espiègle.

Mon visage parle pour moi car je sens le rouge me venir aux joues.

« Quoi ?! Tu couches avec le gars qui t'as dépanné la dernière fois ?! »

« ça se pourrait bien... En fait, je ne suis pas encore parti du Montana. »

« Oh mais c'est génial Tris ! Tellement contente pour toi ! Tu mérites tellement de trouver quelqu'un de bien. »

« Cara... Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Les choses sont très claires entre Tobias et moi. On prend du bon temps et... Je... Si je dois partir pour du travail et bien... je m'en vais. » dis-je en étant le plus sûre de moi possible.

« Blablabla... » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je secoue la tête face à sa réaction.

« Allez, balance-moi toutes les informations que tu as déjà à son sujet et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. Tu veux agir de quelle manière ? »

« Je veux un dossier complet à transmettre aux autorités compétentes si cet homme continue à harceler Tobias. Il s'appelle David Carter, sa fille c'est Lauren et ils travaillent ensemble. Pas de femme connue et il est à la tête d'une entreprise qui s'appelle Abnégation Society. Il dit œuvrer pour le bien être de la ville»

Je vois Cara noter puis faire la grimace quand elle entend le nom de son entreprise et le but que cet homme s'est fixé.

« Je fais au plus vite ma belle. »

« Merci pour ton aide. »

« Je suis toujours partante et motivée à l'idée de faire couler ce genre de type ! Bon maintenant, raconte-moi tout à propos de Tobias et toi ! Je veux tout les détails ! » continua-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

La conversation risque d'être longue...

…..

POV Tobias

Depuis notre conversation dans l'abri de Boy, j'ai essayé de passer un maximum de temps avec Tris. Je reviens me coucher après avoir nourrit les animaux, chose que je ne me suis jamais autorisé jusqu'à maintenant mais je prends plaisir à flâner au lit avec cette magnifique femme dans mes bras.  
Cependant, ce que je semble redouter depuis des jours est sur le point de se produire. Tris m'aide à réparer une énième clôture cassée quand son téléphone sonne. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle a passé 2 entretiens téléphoniques deux jours plus tôt, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse quand j'entends la sonnerie de son portable. Et dans le même temps, j'espère toujours que ce coup de fil sera celui du cabinet comptable d'Helena pour un entretien d'embauche.

« Allo ?... oui, c'est bien moi... Oh... Oui oui, ça m'intéresse toujours... Quand souhaitez-vous que je commence ? Pas de soucis, je... Je serais là. Merci beaucoup. » Je l'entends parler sans véritable joie dans la voix.  
Tris range son téléphone en inspirant un grand coup. Elle chasse rapidement une larme qui coule sur sa joue.

Je lâche mes outils et vais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Rassures-moi, ce sont des larmes de joie parce que tu as trouvé un emploi ? »  
Elle me fait un sourire forcé.

« Oui, on va dire ça... » répondit-elle en reniflant.  
« Tu as ce que tu voulais... Tu dois être contente. » dis-je un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

« Tobias... »  
« C'est vrai non ? Alors, quel poste ? » demande-je un peu plus doucement.

« Comptable à Los Angeles. » répondit-elle en regardant le sol.  
« C'est bien. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de la mer et surtout du soleil. Ça va te changer de Chicago de manière radicale. »

Elle hoche la tête silencieusement.  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Rien du tout... On fini cette clôture ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant le rouleau de barbelés posé au sol.

…..

Nous avons travaillé en silence pour le reste de la journée. Le trajet du retour également. Je me contentais de la conseiller dans sa manière de monter mais en aucun cas je n'ai souhaité aborder LE sujet. J'ai presque envie qu'elle parte sans rien dire car au moins, je n'ai pas à décompter les jours avant la date fatidique. C'est lâche de ma part mais je pense que je le vivrais mieux. Si on peut dire ça...  
Le soir à table, Tris me donne quelques conseils pour obtenir un échéancier afin de régler tout les impayés que j'ai dû laisser traîner faute de budget. Elle parle mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment. Les mots rentrent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre.  
Je la fixe, essayant de mémoriser chacun de ses traits pendant qu'elle parle. Il est évident que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier car c'est la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes et ce, de manière totalement naturelle et de manière quasiment immédiate.

En fait, j'aimerais l'enfermer dans cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle loupe également son premier jour de travail. Ainsi, elle resterait ici encore un peu afin que je puisse égoïstement profiter d'elle. Mais elle ne mérite pas que je sois égoïste. Elle a besoin de se reconstruire et je vais la laisser faire ses expériences. En espérant qu'un jour...

« Tobias, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? » me questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.  
« Non désolé... »  
Elle me sourit.

« Je disais que je peux rédiger les courriers avant de partir. J'ai encore deux jours devant moi pour le faire ...»

« Seulement deux jours ?! »

« J'ai beaucoup de route à faire pour arriver dans les temps... » dit-elle tout doucement.

Je hoche la tête. J'enlace mes doigts avec les siens. Elle me sourit pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes revenus des pâtures.  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu le sais j'espère ? »  
« Oui... Mais je pense que je dois le faire. »

Je soupire.  
« Est-ce que... tu reviendras ? »  
« J'espère bien ! » répondit-elle en souriant « Mais en avion cette fois... ».

Elle me sourit.  
Je me lève et l'entraîne avec moi vers le canapé. J'y prends place et l'incite à faire la même chose. Elle se blottit contre moi, ses bras autour de mon torse et sa tête sur mon épaule.  
Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

« Et je serais là quand tu reviendras. »

Nous restons longuement l'un contre l'autre, assis dans ce canapé profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. J'aurais voulu figer ce moment pour toujours tant ces petits bonheurs avec elle vont me manquer.

...

 **Cherchez pas, je suis déjà partie... A bientôôôt ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir!**  
 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai hésité à la rallonger mais elle est déjà bien plus longue que prévue (ça devait être un 3 chapitre max... oups)**  
 **S'il vous plait, attendez avant de me jeter des cailloux :P.**

 **Momo = je me doutais que la présence de Cara te ferait plaisir :)**

 **Merci énormément pour vos nombreux messages pour cette histoire. J'ai été surprise de l'engouement pour cette histoire dans le Montana et j'ai été ravie de vous emmener dans un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à V. Roth.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris.

Quand j'ai reçu cet appel, j'ai pris conscience que la joie d'avoir trouvé du travail a été moins présente que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais c'était mon objectif et je dois le suivre jusqu'au bout même si je me rends compte que Tobias a chamboulé toutes mes certitudes à la minute même où je l'ai rencontré la première fois.

Peu importe ce qui doit arriver dans les jours ou mois à venir, il restera ma plus belle rencontre. Il m'a offert des moments absolument fabuleux, que je ne pensais jamais vivre avec un homme. J'avais beau savoir que tout les hommes n'étaient pas comme Eric, je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait comme Tobias.

Je crois que nous nous sommes pas quittés pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi. Lui comme moi étions un peu différent de d'habitude, comme si un poids sur nos épaules venaient d'apparaître. L'une comme l'un, nous avons continué à avancer dans notre histoire en essayant au maximum de l'occulter.  
Notre dernière nuit ensemble fut magique. J'ai voulu lui dire à plusieurs reprises que je l'aimais mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur ou l'attrister encore plus que maintenant. Comment aurais-je pu tomber si vite amoureuse de lui ? C'est un vrai mystère mais dans tout les cas, ce n'est pas acceptable de lui dévoiler le moindre de mes sentiments.  
Je sais qu'il n'accepte pas ma décision même s'il la respecte et rien que pour cela, je ne peux que ressentir de l'amour pour lui.

Je ferme le zip de ma dernière valise et la pose à côté de l'autre. J'ouvre la porte avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui a été ma chambre pour quelques jours seulement. Enfin, cela ressemblait bien plus à un dressing depuis que nous étions ensemble car je dormais la plupart du temps avec lui, dans sa chambre.  
En sortant, je vois Zeke venir vers moi. Il me sourit puis me retire les valises des mains. J'ai été touché qu'ils aient tous voulu être présents pour me dire au revoir.

Alors que nous allions sortir de la maison, Zeke m'arrête.  
« Tris...Attends un instant. »

Je lui fais face et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.  
« J'aimerais te détester parce que tu nous laisses et surtout parce que tu le laisses » Il montre l'extérieur où se trouve Tobias avec un balancement de tête. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. » Il me sourit. « Tu as réussi ce que nous essayons de faire depuis des mois : Le sortir un peu de son travail et lui permettre de s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres... Et je ne te parle pas de ce que tu as fais pour le ranch... C'est un vrai miracle d'avoir eu la chance de t'avoir sur notre route. »

Je lui souris et je pense que je rougis un peu à ses paroles.

« Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour... Si possible très vite parce que tu vas me manquer.»

Je sens des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Je m'étais promise de les retenir au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sur la route. Je vais avoir du mal à tenir mes résolutions si déjà Zeke arrive à me chambouler.  
Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

« Merci Zeke. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer... J'espère que l'on pourra de nouveau convoyer les vaches ensemble. »

« Je ne manquerais pas de t'appeler pour que tu viennes nous aider dès qu'une clôture sera abîmée. » répond-t-il en blaguant.

« Hum, il faudra qu'Uriah travaille sur un moteur supersonique pour ma voiture alors. » dis-je en me détachant un peu de lui, le sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ne le mets pas au défi. » dit-il en rigolant.  
Nous reprenons notre route. Je retrouve Tobias qui discute avec Marlène et Shauna. Elles essayent clairement de le faire rire mais en vain. Je m'en veux tellement d'être la source de sa tristesse.  
J'aperçois Uriah au loin, vérifiant une dernière fois ma voiture. J'apprécie son geste. Zeke va dans sa direction afin de mettre les valises dans le coffre.  
Les filles s'arrêtent de parler en me voyant et elles me sourient tristement. Je m'approche de Tobias.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais faire une dernière caresse à Fast. »

Il me fait un petit sourire puis me prend la main. Je sens bien qu'il est tendu et surtout ailleurs mais il m'accompagne sans rien dire tout en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.  
Il m'ouvre la barrière de la pâture et me laisse entrer en premier. Fast est du genre hyper joueur et un poil insolent alors la présence de Tobias m'est toujours indispensable car lui seul sait quand ce petit chenapan peut essayer de me faire une blague.

Je caresse en premier sa mère sur l'encolure. Elle cherche immédiatement dans mes poches afin de voir si j'ai quelque chose à lui donner. Elle a vite intégré le fait que je lui offrais une carotte à chacune de mes visites.  
« Je n'ai rien pour toi aujourd'hui ma belle. Juste quelques caresses. » lui dis-je doucement. J'aime vraiment le contact avec les chevaux maintenant. Eux aussi vont me manquer.

Rapidement, Fast vient vers moi en trottant de manière aérienne. Je pense que Frimeur aurait pu être un nom sympa pour lui également.  
Je m'approche de lui et lui caresse son bout de nez. Il essaye de jouer avec mes doigts en tentant de les attraper avec ses lèvres mais je ne me laisse pas avoir.  
Puis, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il est parmi nous, je m'avance pour aller lui gratter la base de la queue car c'est une zone qu'il apprécie grandement. Il me fait trop rire en tortillant son bout de nez dans tout les sens, signe qu'il apprécie.  
Je remonte ensuite vers son encolure et je le vois la tendre au maximum comme s'il me disait que c'était bien ICI que je devais gratter.

Je finis à nouveau au niveau de sa tête et embrasse la petite tâche blanche qu'il a entre les yeux.

« Sois gentil avec ta maman petit bonhomme et ne fait pas trop de bêtises. ». J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde un instant dans les yeux puis il s'éloigne de moi avant de lancer ses postérieurs dans les airs. Il prend le galop alors sa mère se retourne et le suit vers le fond du pré.

Je serre la mâchoire en espérant que cela m'aide à ne pas pleurer.

« Je t'enverrais des photos. » dit Tobias en m'attirant dans ses bras.  
« Merci. »

Nous sortons de la pâture et prenons la direction de la voiture. En traversant l'écurie, j'arrête Tobias. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne regarde que nous.

Je me détache de lui et prends ses mains.

« Ce que je vais te dire... Je... Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici sans te le dire à nouveau. Te rencontrer sur cette route a changé ma vie... Déjà, tu m'as évité de me perdre au milieu de cet immense Etat que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis arrivée ici en colère contre la Terre entière car ma vie tournait vraiment mal depuis quelques temps... Tu sais, mes parents... Eric... Mais pour une fois, je trouve que mon ange gardien n'a pas trop merdé là-haut car j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer. Des fois, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie et que tout arrive pour une bonne raison... Passer du temps avec toi m'a permise de sourire à nouveau et de voir qu'il existait encore des hommes fabuleux dans ce monde. Je pense avoir eu les 20 plus beaux jours de ma vie depuis des années. Tu as été un vrai rayon de soleil dans cet immense nuage et je... Merci Tobias. Merci pour tout. » dis-je avant de me mettre à pleurer pour de bon.

Il m'attire contre lui avec force et serre ses bras fermement dans mon dos.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu vas me manquer Tris... Mon petit arc-en-ciel au milieu de la pluie. Tu resteras très très importante pour moi.» avoue-t-il avant de m'embrasser.  
« On se reverra Tobias... J'en suis sûre. »

« J'attends ce moment avec impatience. »

Il y a encore ce « Je t'aime » qui veut s'échapper de ma bouche alors je me mords la langue pour l'empêcher de franchir mes lèvres.  
Je me contente de le regarder longuement dans les yeux en lui souriant tristement. Quelques larmes coulent encore librement le long de mes joues.  
Il capture de nouveau mes lèvres pour un doux baiser.

« On devrait y aller. Je serais rassuré si tu atteignais ta première étape avant que la nuit tombe. »

Je hoche la tête et nous rejoignons les autres sans nous lâcher la main. Devant la voiture, Shauna et Marlène m'enlacent en même temps.

« Promet-nous de lancer la mode du chapeau de cowboy à Los Angeles. » commence Marlène.  
« Et de la chemise bleue pour sortir le soir » continue Shauna.

Nous rions toutes les trois.

« Je ferais mon possible les filles. Mais je garde ces deux éléments précieusement dans ma garde robe. »

Nous nous séparons. Je m'approche d'Uriah. Il ouvre immédiatement ses bras.  
« Merci pour ma voiture Uriah. J'espère que tu penseras à moi quand tu mangeras des pancakes. »

« Toujours Tris. Sois prudente sur la route. »

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et me libère. Au tour de Zeke de s'avancer. Je viens me blottir dans ses bras.  
« Veille sur lui s'il te plaît. »  
« Promis Tris. »

Je vais ensuite vers Tobias pour un dernier baiser et un ultime câlin.

« Tu es très importante pour moi Tris... J'espère que Los Angeles te permettra de te reconstruire et de trouver ce que tu cherches. »  
« Tu vas tellement me manquer Tobias. Je te souhaite d'être heureux car tu le mérites, quoique tu peux en penser. »

Nous nous embrassons et il m'attire à nouveau contre lui. Son étreinte est tellement forte que je ressens un peu de difficultés à respirer.

« On se reverra bientôt, je suis sûre. »  
« Appelle-moi à chacune de tes étapes jusque Los Angeles. Je veux être sûr que tu arrives à bon port. »

« Promis. »

Je me détache de lui à contrecœur et essuie les larmes qui continuent de couler sur mes joues. Je tente de respirer un bon coup pour me calmer puis je monte dans ma voiture.

« Merci infiniment pour votre aide et votre accueil. »  
« Allez, file. Ta nouvelle vie t'attends de pied ferme » me dit Shauna en me souriant tristement.

Je claque ma portière et tourne la clé pour démarrer mon véhicule. Uriah sourit fièrement quand il entend le moteur ronronner.  
Je leur fais tous un dernier baiser volant puis le cœur lourd, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur pour quitter le parking du ranch. Je viens de prendre l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma vie... Maintenant, je dois l'assumer.

POV Tobias.

Tris est sortit de ma vie aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Elle est passée sur le ranch et dans mon cœur comme une énorme tornade de bonheur et de joie.  
Sa simple présence m'a redonné envie de vivre et de profiter de la vie alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais ouvrir mon cœur à une femme par peur de souffrir.  
Cette jolie blonde a tout fait exploser d'un regard. J'ai vécu les 20 plus beaux jours de ma vie à ses côtés et, même si aujourd'hui j'ai envie de crier de douleur à l'idée de la voir partir, je m'estime chanceux d'avoir pu partager ces moments avec elle.

Shauna s'approche de moi et fait glisser ses bras autour de ma taille tout en posant sa tête sur mon torse. Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi, c'est à dire vers le chemin que Tris a pris pour partir.

« Tu aurais dû lui dire... » murmure-t-elle.  
« Lui dire quoi?! »

« Que tu l'aimes idiot ! Je suis sûre qu'elle serait restée. » continue-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre nous ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir influencé sa décision de la sorte alors qu'un bon travail l'attendait... »

« Mais au moins, vous auriez été au bout de votre histoire... Alors que là, vous l'avez mise sur Pause mais de manière totalement indéterminée... Quoiqu'il se passe, tu penseras toujours à elle en espérant qu'elle revienne vers toi. Si elle ne revient pas, ça va te hanter toute ta vie.»

Je soupire car je dois admettre que mon amie a totalement raison.  
« C'est trop tard de toute façon... Elle est partie. »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle risque de très vite revenir. » répond-t-elle en m'indiquant Zeke et Uriah, souriant bêtement en regardant la montre de ce dernier.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qui fait rire mes deux zigotos d'amis. J'embrasse Shauna sur la tempe la plus proche puis je me détache d'elle afin d'aller vers les Pedrad.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme des abrutis? »  
« On a parié. » annonce Zeke fièrement.

Je hausse les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications. Uriah se décale derrière Zeke après lui avoir jeté un regard.

« Et bien...hum... Il se pourrait que j'ai un peu trafiqué le moteur de la voiture tout à l'heure... donc on a parié sur le moment où Tris t'appellera parce qu'elle sera encore en panne. » admet Uriah en se cachant totalement derrière son grand frère.

« TU AS QUOI?! » dis-je, passant d'une certaine tristesse à la colère. Je vois Uriah se rapetisser encore plus derrière Zeke. Mon meilleur ami semble avoir peur également et il a bien raison.

« Mais vous êtes des abrutis ! Vous vous rendez compte si sa voiture lâche en plein milieu d'une voie rapide ?! Vous n'avez jamais pensé à ce que ça pouvait donner ?! »

« Hey, tu insultes mon génie en disant cela Tobias ! Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à ce genre de choses. Sa voiture perdra juste de la puissance et finira par s'arrêter. »  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez trafiqué la voiture de Tris ! » continue-je en levant les bras au ciel.

« Je t'avais prévenu mon pote. Tu n'as pas bougé ton cul pour la garder ici, nous avons agit alors monte dans ta bagnole et rattrape-la. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu la ramène ici illico ! C'est la femme de ta vie que tu as laissé partir sans te battre. Tu m'as entendu tête de mule ? La femme de ta vie !» me dit Zeke fermement et sur un ton très... théâtral.

« Mais... je... Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi... Je peux pas la retenir. » répond-je, totalement perdu.

Marlène vient d'un pas décidé vers moi et me saisit les bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas te dire qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ! Vous vous êtes regardé comme deux chiens de faïence pendant des jours! Enfin façon de parler vu ce que vous faisiez la dernière fois dans l'écurie.»  
« c'est bon Marlène... Pas besoin de me le répéter ! »  
« Tu y auras droit le jour de votre mariage. » répond-t-elle en me souriant espièglement.

« Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie si tu n'y vas pas... Sois courageux !» m'encouragea Shauna, arrivant derrière moi.

Je soupire en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Uriah, il y a possibilité de faire redémarrer sa voiture si besoin ? »

« Ouep mon pote. Juste une pièce à resserrer correctement. »  
« Bien, montre-moi avant de partir. »

Au moins, si elle ne souhaite pas revenir avec moi... Elle pourra finir sa route sans encombre.

…

Tris ne m'a toujours pas appelé alors j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas encore avoir eu de problèmes avec sa voiture. Idéalement, j'aimerais la stopper avant que cela arrive alors j'ai le pied un peu lourd sur l'accélérateur.  
La route défile à toute allure et je commence à désespérer de la trouver. J'espère ne pas l'avoir loupé ou qu'elle n'a pas pris un autre chemin.  
Et puis finalement je l'aperçois juste devant moi. Je lui fais des appels de phares mais elle ne réagit pas. J'accélère encore un peu et la double pour me placer devant sa voiture avec les warnings puis je me gare sur le bas-côté.

Elle descend de la voiture, paniquée. Je cours vers elle, lui prends la main et m'éloigne du bord de la route.

« Tobias, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Tu ne peux pas partir... » dis-je essoufflé. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes avec moi au ranch parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant si loin de moi... Alors je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Tu trouveras bien du travail ici ou si tu n'en trouves pas, je te laisse mon bureau pour que tu puisses te mettre à ton compte...Tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-nous une chance de vivre quelque chose de plus grand. Je t'en prie Tris, ne me laisse pas.»

Elle reste silencieuse bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Ses magnifiques yeux gris se remplissent de larmes.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias. » avoua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. « Je ne... Je ne voulais pas te le dire car j'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments... Et je ne voulais pas te perturber, ni prendre conscience que je t'aimais bien plus que le meilleur travail du monde à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis.»

« Oh que si je les partage... Reste avec moi s'il te plaît... »  
Mon cœur bat comme jamais en attendant sa réponse.

« Oui... »

« Oui ? » demande-je plein d'espoir en la rapprochant de moi.

« Oui, j'aimerais rester avec toi, aussi longtemps que possible. »

Je ne peux réprimer un immense sourire. J'attrape ma merveilleuse chérie par la taille et la soulève du sol pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Merci Tris. Je t'aime. »  
« On rentre ensemble alors ? » demande-t-elle, excitée.

« Oui... mais avant je dois ouvrir le capot de ta voiture. » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Elle me regarde avec perplexité. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne.

« Disons que Zeke et Uriah voulaient forcer le destin... Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, ta voiture aurait fini par se stopper d'elle-même. »

Tris me regarde bouche bée. De mon côté, je hausse les épaules, gêné par la situation.  
« Si tu veux fuir mes amis, il n'est pas trop tard. »

Elle rigole.  
« Je devrais m'y faire... Mais heureusement pour eux que ce n'est pas arrivé avant que tu me trouves. »

Je lui souris en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.  
« Je pense qu'ils sont pressés de nous voir rentrer... On devrait y aller. »  
« Genre très pressés ? »

« oh oui ! »  
« On va boire un café avant de rentrer au ranch ? Je suis désolée pour Marlène et Shauna, elles trinqueront pour leurs hommes mais j'ai bien envie de les faire poireauter un peu. »

Ses yeux sont remplis de malice, ce qui lui donne un certain charme.  
« Je t'offrirais même des pancakes ! » dis-je en souriant.  
« Hum... J'adore quand tu me prends par les sentiments. Je ferais une petite photo pour Uriah !»

…

Sur la route menant au centre-ville, je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder dans mon rétroviseur afin de voir si Tris était bel et bien toujours derrière moi et ce fut le cas à chaque coup d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois.  
Nous garons nos voitures face au bar et nous y entrons pour prendre place à l'une des tables. La serveuse vient prendre rapidement nos commandes puis nous laisse discuter tranquillement.  
Avouer mes sentiments à Tris m'a complètement libéré d'un poids et l'avoir en face de moi alors que je ne pensais pas la revoir de sitôt, me fait flotter sur un nuage.

J'enlace mes doigts avec les siens.

« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois restée. »

« Finalement, je me sens mieux. Tout à l'heure, je suis partit à reculons... Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer et surtout, j'étais focalisée sur le fait de devoir impérativement être indépendante.»

« Tu le seras mon amour. Je serais juste à tes côtés.»

« Mon amour ?! » demande-t-elle un peu surprise.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » la questionne-je en souriant.  
« Si beaucoup... mon cœur. »

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer jusque mes oreilles tant je suis heureux par cette nouvelle étape que nous venons de franchir. Mon téléphone se met à sonner au moment où la serveuse revient avec notre commande. Je regarde l'écran et vois que c'est Zeke.

« Je crois qu'ils commencent à s'impatienter. »  
« Et moi je commence tout juste mes pancakes » dit Tris, amusée, en coupant sa crêpe avec sa petite cuillère.

….

Pov Tris

Quand Tobias a stoppé ma voiture, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il y avait un quelconque problème puis il m'a fait cette sublime déclaration.  
Une déclaration que personne ne m'avait faite jusqu'à maintenant et qui m'a profondément touché. Partir a toujours été pour moi la meilleure solution même si ça a été l'une des décisions les plus dures que j'ai eu à prendre. Cependant, aucun travail ne fait le poids face à un homme aussi fabuleux que Tobias qui m'avoue ses sentiments.  
A maintes reprises j'avais essayé d'imaginer notre relation sur le long terme et cela me faisait forcement sourire mais l'un comme l'autre avons gardé nos sentiments pour nous. Si Tobias ne m'aimait pas, à quoi bon rester surtout que tout était clair du départ entre nous?

Ce soir là, nous avons retrouvé nos amis au ranch. Ils nous attendaient sagement assis sur la terrasse des chambres d'hôtes.  
Zeke s'est jeté au sol, bras vers le ciel en criant que Tobias l'avait enfin fait! Il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments et j'ai alors compris qu'on l'avait un peu encouragé dans ce sens.

Je leur serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour notre couple. C'est grâce à leur soutien que Tobias a franchi le pas et m'a rattrapé 3 jours plus tôt.

Comme par hasard, j'ai été contacté par le cabinet comptable d'Helena. Jeannine Matthews, la gérante m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander quand je pouvais me présenter pour un entretien. Il se trouve qu'elle a lu le dossier que j'avais rédigé pour le ranch et elle a été agréablement surprise par mon travail au point de me proposer un emploi.  
J'ai fini mon entretien d'embauche par la signature de mon contrat de travail. C'est donc avec un immense sourire sur le visage que je m'engage dans l'allée menant au Ranch. Je gare la voiture mais mon téléphone bipe au moment où j'en sors.

Cara (17h54) : Petit cadeau sur ta boite mail chérie. Personne ne doit savoir comment tu as obtenu ces infos.  
Moi (17h55) : Merci beaucoup. A charge de revanche. Bisous

Je ne vois pas Tobias, ni Boy alors j'imagine qu'ils sont quelque part sur la propriété. J'en profite alors pour rentrer à la maison et imprimer le dossier.  
En voyant ce que Cara a réussi à avoir, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne veut pas que l'on remonte à l'origine de la source. David Carter est un magouilleur de premier ordre sauf qu'il a toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet.  
Tobias fait son apparition dans la pièce de vie, les cheveux mal coiffés, collés par la sueur et de la poussière sur sa chemise grise.

Il s'approche de moi en souriant.

« Alors mon amour, ce poste ? »

Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. J'essaye de rester le plus neutre possible mais sans succès.

« Le job est pour moi ! » dis-je en faisant exploser ma joie.  
« Je savais que tu l'aurais ! Félicitations mon amour ! » Il me prend dans ses bras pour me féliciter puis m'embrasser.

« Et pour couronner le tout, Cara m'a transmis le dossier de Carter tout à l'heure ! Tout y est ! S'il cherche à nous faire pression, on devrait avoir de quoi le tenir à distance. »

Je quitte ses bras pour lui montrer la version papier. Il lit quelques lignes ça et là en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Comment ton amie a pu avoir toutes ces informations ?! »

« Disons qu'elle a ses secrets... »

« Rien d'illégal ? » me questionne-t-il, inquiet.  
Je me mords la lèvre.  
« Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir... »

« Génial... »

« Elle a déjà fait enfermer quelques personnes avec ce type de recherches. C'est tout ce que l'on doit savoir. »

Je lui retire le dossier des mains et le jette sur la table puis j'entreprends de déboutonner doucement sa chemise, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il d'une voix grave.  
« J'ai bien envie de fêter tout ça avec toi... Mon boulot... Ce dossier qui signe la fin de nos problèmes. » explique-je en haussant les sourcils simultanément.

« Hum... J'aime la manière dont tu vois les choses... » murmure-t-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Seulement, plusieurs coups sur notre porte d'entrée nous tire de notre bulle de bonheur. Je gémis, frustrée de devoir stopper ce moment.  
Les coups sur la porte reprenne.

« Je vais vite expédier la personne qui vient nous déranger et on reprend tout ça dans la foulée. Okay ? »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis file dans la cuisine.

« Triiiis, tu devrais venir ici avec ton dossier ! » crie-t-il. Puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Je m'exécute et c'est sans surprise que je me trouve nez à nez avec David Carter. Son sourire mielleux me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais j'ai bien mieux que cela entre les mains.

« Tobias... Tricia... Je suis désolé de passer si tardivement mais j'avais encore bien à faire au bureau... Enfin, soit, je suis ici pour vous proposer une nouvelle fois de racheter votre ranch. Je suis prêt à faire un effort pour vous débarrasser des animaux qui encombrent vos prés si cela peut vous aider. »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas avec votre baratin. Pour la dernière fois, le ranch n'est pas à vendre et ne le sera jamais. » le coupa Tobias d'un ton ferme et très sûr de lui.  
« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre Tobias... J'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux. »

« Et bien pas cette fois. » Il me prend le dossier des mains et le tend à notre interlocuteur.  
« Si nous trouvons ne serait-ce qu'une branche posée sur nos clôtures ou un animal blessé, nous irons voir les flics dans la foulée pour leur donner toutes les informations contenues ici. »

L'homme fronce les sourcils en tournant frénétiquement les pages.

« Le chapitre que je préfère le plus est celui entièrement consacré à Lauren... Pas toi Tobias ? » dis-je, amusée.

« Il y a de quoi la mettre sur la paille et peut être même l'enfermer quelques mois en prison. Tu sais si c'est puni par la loi de corrompre un comptable pour qu'il fasse couler un ranch financièrement ? » joue-t-il avec moi.

Cette fois nous avons l'avantage et nous en profitons.

« Je crois que oui... Ce serait dommage quand même. Le orange ne lui irait vraiment pas au teint. »

David commence a perdre son sang froid à mesure qu'il lit le document.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce dossier ?! » demande-t-il en colère.  
« La question n'est pas de savoir où nous avons eu ces informations mais plutôt ce que nous en ferons si vous ne nous laissez pas tranquille. » répond Tobias fermement, le visage dur. « Je le répète pour la dernière fois : Ce ranch...N'est...Pas...A...Vendre ! Et il ne le sera jamais ! Maintenant, excusez-moi mais ma journée a été harassante et j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer un peu. »

« Je... Vous... Vous n'avez pas intérêt à utiliser ce document. » nous menace-t-il en nous pointant du doigt.

« La balle est dans votre camp David... Soit vous vous acharnez à vouloir me faire partir d'ici, soit vous reprenez votre misérable vie tranquillement en oubliant que nous existons et nous ferons la même chose. »

Je vois le visage de David se crisper totalement. Il sait qu'il a perdu et qu'il n'est plus en position de force. Il nous pointe du doigt une dernière fois en répétant que nous ne devons pas utiliser ces informations puis il remonte dans sa voiture.

Je lâche un souffle que je ne pensais pas tenir en regardant la voiture quitter le parking. Tobias passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu penses que l'on sera tranquille ? »

« Grâce à Cara et toi, oui. Au pire, nous n'en resterons pas là. » Il se met face à moi et me rapproche de lui en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Mais en attendant, je considère que nous avons gagné contre cet homme et je compte bien fêter cela avec toi. »

Je lui souris puis nous nous embrassons tendrement.  
« Une douche avec moi, ça te dit ? » me demande-t-il avec des yeux plein de désir  
« Je ne peux refuser une telle proposition. »

…...

3 ans plus tard...

POV Tobias

Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette soirée où Tris a enfin obtenu l'emploi dont elle rêvait. David a fini par revenir à la charge 6 mois plus tard après avoir envoyé quelqu'un cambrioler notre maison pour récupérer les papiers.  
La maison a été saccagé, ce qui nous a énormément chamboulé mais, dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance car le cambrioleur ne savait pas que chacun de nos amis avaient une version papier et numérique des informations. Cara a recommandé une personne sûre à qui transmettre les informations afin que nous n'ayons pas à traiter avec la police locale, sûrement grassement payé par la famille Carter pour fermer les yeux sur leurs magouilles.  
Bizarrement, plus personne ne les a vu dans le secteur une semaine plus tard mais nous avons enfin la paix !

Tris m'a poussé à reprendre les concours avec mes chevaux afin de valoriser mon travail d'éleveur et les résultats ne se sont pas fait attendre. Boy a raflé plusieurs podiums tout comme certains poulains nés ici. Le ranch de ma mère reprend du poil de la bête et mes soucis d'argent sont bien loin derrière moi.  
Shauna travaille à temps complet pour la partie tourisme car les réservations battent leur plein. Elle organise, à mon plus grand désespoir, des journées d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille au ranch. Ce n'est pas chose facile de devoir supporter des hordes de nanas dans mes écuries alors que je suis entrain de travailler. Ce qui me rend encore plus mal à l'aise, c'est les regards que certaines me lancent quand elles me voient. Heureusement que Tris sait qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte à mes yeux sinon, je serais bon pour de fréquentes crises de jalousie.

Tris travaille toujours pour le cabinet d'Helena et gère la comptabilité du ranch sur son temps libre. Au moins, aucune information ne sort d'ici et c'est rassurant au vu de ce qui nous est arrivé 3 ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier car je souhaite la demander en mariage. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai envie de franchir le pas avec Tris car elle est réellement cette moitié qui me donne le sentiment d'être complet. Pour cela, j'ai une idée pour le moins originale et non conventionnelle mais j'espère que ça lui plaira. En tout cas, Shauna est ravie de me donner un coup de main pour la réaliser et elle semble toute excitée à l'idée que je demande la main de Tris.

Fast aura un rôle important à jouer dans mon scénario alors Shauna s'occupe de lui faire une petite beauté pendant que j'aménage les écuries comme je le souhaite.

Je suis nerveux car j'ai quand même cette peur qu'elle me dise non. Son arrivée dans ma vie était tellement inattendue et irréelle que j'ai souvent l'impression que je vais me réveiller de ce rêve et me rendre compte que Tris n'a jamais existé.

Shauna me tire de ma rêverie en s'approchant de moi.  
« Tu as fais du bon travail. On se croirait dans le hall d'un hôtel et plus dans une écurie. »  
« J'espère que ça va lui plaire. »

Je regarde autour de moi, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur les lampions blancs et argent, les fausses bougies ça et là et les bouquets de fleurs accrochés aux montants des boxes.  
Au bout de l'allée se trouvera Fast. Tris adore vraiment beaucoup ce cheval et elle a eu des difficultés à accepter qu'il faille le vendre, comme tout poulain de l'élevage.

« Elle va adorer ! Tu devrais aller la chercher. Je ne sais pas si Zeke et Uriah vont réussir à l'occuper assez longtemps. Elle risque d'en avoir marre de leurs blagues et de débarquer ici pour les fuir. » dit mon amie en riant.

« Ce n'est pas faux ! J'y vais de ce pas. Tu surveilles Fast un instant ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il se fasse la belle en se détachant comme il sait si bien le faire. »  
«Va chercher la femme de ta vie. » répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je lui souris et vais vers la maison le plus calmement possible. En arrivant sous le porche, je remarque que Tris rit des pitreries d'Uriah et je souris. Elle s'est de suite bien entendue avec eux et c'est une chose qui a toujours été importante pour moi.  
Je considère mes amis comme ma famille et il est indispensable que le courant passe bien entre eux et la femme de ma vie.  
Elle me sourit quand elle me voit arriver et je m'empresse de lui répondre.

« Les chevaux sont prêts pour la balade ? » me demande-t-elle.  
« Oui, je venais te chercher pour que l'on puisse partir » ment-je

Elle se lève avec entrain et attrape son chapeau posé sur l'appui de fenêtre. C'est devenu automatique pour elle de l'avoir a portée de main.  
Tris dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Cela m'aide bizarrement à faire baisser la tension et l'angoisse qui me torturent intérieurement.  
Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille et nous retournons aux écuries. Au moment où elle rentre dans le bâtiment, elle se stoppe net et me regarde.

« Mon amour, où sont les chevaux ? »  
« Il se pourrait que je t'ai menti... Nous n'allons pas en balade. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

Je fais signe à Shauna qui nous sourit puis quitte les lieux. Quant à Tris, elle me regarde avec les yeux pleins de questions.  
« Shauna a un enterrement de vie de jeune fille demain ? »  
« Hum... Tu aimes la décoration ? »

« Oui, c'est beau. »  
« Content que ça te plaise. »

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers Fast qui hennit doucement. Lui aussi s'entend bien avec Tris même si cette dernière se laisse encore mener par le bout du nez par ce jeune cheval. Elle le caresse sur l'encolure.  
Je sens cette boule dans mon ventre dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Je ferme les yeux un instant et souffle pour essayer de me calmer.

« Ma chérie, j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi... »  
Elle me regarde un peu inquiète et surprise. Je noue mes doigts avec les siens en lui faisant face.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? »

« Je sais que tu aimes Fast et que tu es triste à l'idée que je doive le vendre. »

« J'ai bien conscience que c'est le jeu de l'élevage... Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est vrai que je l'aime bien ce grand couillon mais tu dois faire ton travail... » Elle lève les épaules jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Il y a des poulains chaque année à chouchouter. »

« En fait, j'ai réfléchis à cette problématique et finalement, je me demandais si tu acceptais que je t'offre Fast comme... Comme cadeau de fiançailles ? » annonce-je en passant ma main à l'arrière de ma tête.

La bouche de Tris s'entrouvre un instant.

« Que... Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » me questionna-t-elle, totalement surprise.

Je lâche Tris pour aller détacher Fast et avoir la longe dans la main. Ensuite, je respire un bon coup et pose un genou au sol.

« Tu es arrivée dans ma vie par hasard et je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés alors j'aimerais rendre les choses entre nous plus... officielle. » Je tends la longe vers Tris, comme je pourrais tendre un écrin avec une bague. « Tris Prior, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Elle pose ses mains sur son visage, sous le choc de ma demande.

« Oh Tobias... Oui, j'aimerais me marier avec toi ! Bien sûr que oui ! » me répondit-elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Je me relève et l'embrasse fougueusement, non sans lâcher la longe. Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle mais nous restons collés l'un à l'autre. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'elle ai dit oui.  
Je lui donne ensuite la longe.

« J'avais pensé à la bague et puis je t'ai vu si triste que je me suis dis que je préférais te l'offrir plutôt que de le laisser partir et t'offrir un bijou. »

« Je préfère Fast à toutes les bagues du monde. Ce cheval signifie tellement pour moi. »

« Notre premier baiser ? »

« Oui... Il est pour moi le symbole du début de notre histoire. Mais aussi le premier poulain que j'ai vu naître. Merci mon cœur. »

« Merci de me rendre si heureux. Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour. » Nous nous embrassons à nouveau mais cette fois, je l'attire contre moi.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Oh non, ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le chemin de leur chambre pour prendre du bon temps ! »  
Nous nous séparons et tournons la tête vers la voix et nous nous rendons compte que nos amis sont là. Nous leur sourions.

« Alooooors ? » demande Shauna, excitée.

Pour toute réponse, ma future femme se contente de leur montrer la longe en souriant. Shauna saute dans les bras de Zeke, heureuse de cette nouvelle. Marlène, qui est revenue du bar, fait la même chose avec Uriah. Puis ils viennent vers nous, en prenant soin de ne pas effrayer Fast, afin de nous féliciter pour cette nouvelle étape dans notre histoire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ma superbe fiancée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que dans quelques mois, elle deviendra mon épouse. Si le vendeur d'aliments pour chevaux ne m'avait pas retenu pour discuter plus longuement, j'aurais loupé Tris sur le bord de cette route.  
Notre histoire d'amour n'est que le fruit du hasard et je trouve que parfois, il fait plutôt bien les choses.

 **Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire!**  
 **Votre soutien est toujours précieux 3.**  
 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
